Helping Hand
by draw-yourworld
Summary: Kurt never thought that helping someone would change everything, that was because he didn't know Sebastian Smythe very well until now.
1. Chapter 1 Frozen peas and Scarves

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 1: Frozen peas and scarves.

Everything started with a bag of frozen peas.

He knew he shouldn't care but for some reason he could hear a tiny voice in his head, that it sound really similar to Sue Sylvester saying: you are a moron, ladyface and may be he was, but he wasn't going to forgive himself if something happened to the dick head and he didn't do anything about it. He took a big breath and walked.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, sweetie would you mind going to the store and buy some frozen peas?" Carol asked him, while she continued to prepare everything for dinner. He lifted his head from the text book that he was reading and tried to not curse at the equations that were probably laughing at him, closing the book with the little fury he could muster against the book without throwing against the wall or setting it on fire, exams must be getting to him.<p>

"What?" He asked while he turned around and Carol repeated the question.

He looked at Carol's back, she was moving her hip while she hummed a tune he couldn't recognize, she probably didn't realise what she was doing that made him smile.

For a moment he remembered the same scene but with another woman and another voice, singing a tune he couldn't remember and suddenly he had the urge to smell his mother perfume.

"Sure, Carol" He answered while he got up from the table and grabbed his books.

"Thank you" She said with a smile and he answered her with one of his own. He walked to her and hugged her while she kissed his head.

He left the books on the sofa and grabbed the keys from the bowl that was by the door, leaving in search for the frozen peas.

* * *

><p>He passed the aisles trying to avoid anything to do with cleaning products, his father's complains about his growing creams collection was getting very repetitive, and Kurt had to admit that he was right; his night care routine was taking more and more time lately.<p>

He walked straight to the frozen peas section and grabbed what he need, he decided to pay as soon as possible, not bringing gloves was not the best idea, his hands were freezing.

After 10 minutes, and old man that decided to pay 2 products with cents and a cashier that was to busy reading a magazine, Kurt walked out of the supermarket.

He was so cold, he brought his hands to his mouth and blew, trying to warm them up, he didn't know the temperature was so low and he left his winter coat at home. He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door; putting the bag of peas on the passenger seat. But before he could start the travel back home, he heard 2 voices arguing.

"… but we had sex!..."

"...it's no my fault you thought it meant something, it was just sex… and not a good one..."

He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but he knew that voice, the annoying voice that had bother Blaine and him for the last months, not only he will have to avoid coffee shops but supermarkets too, he was everywhere, did he even live in Lima?. While he stand there the voices were getting louder, they seemed to be having a big argument, but it wasn't his problem, he had to go home and give Carol the peas.

"... you are a bastard! you only care about yourself..."

Crash. A glass being smashed. A voice saying: Ouch and another saying: I'm sorry!.

He took a big breath and closed the car's door.

The scene that was before him was not what he had expected, a smashed beer bottle on the floor, a bleeding Sebastian and a boy who wasn't doing anything to help except standing there holding his face and crying. He preferred equations. He looked down at his gorgeous scarf and took it off his neck as he walked to them.

The first thing he did was putting the fabric against the cut that was on Sebastian's arm, it wasn't really deep but it may need stitches, a 'Gay face' resonated while he tried to help him.

"Yes?" Trying to make a decent knot, tying it a little tighter that he need to, hearing Sebastian's grunt gave him a little satisfaction.

"Nothing" He said while he kept on looking at what Kurt was doing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kurt" Not really paying attention to the boy, while he grabbed a paper handkerchief from his bag and cleaned his hand off Sebastian's blood.

"You must be his new boy toy" That made him turn around, he looked at the boy with the puffy red eyes, he was handsome. He tried to avoid looking at the disturbing similarity with his boyfriend, the angry looked that he had on his face made it possible.

"Boy toy? Please, I don't know where he had been, the last thing I want is to catch a venereal disease" He looked around and threw the handkerchief inside the trash can, like a basketball player, Finn would had been proud.

"Then who are you?" The boy asked him again, standing a little straighter than before and crossing his arms while he looked at Kurt with disdain.

"I'm trying to get into his boyfriend's pants" Sebastian always directed and to the point.

The boy looked at Sebastian and started crying again.

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous, I'm going to make it real clear for you Luke, stop bothering me or I'll tell my father you attacked me" That got Luke's attention, he looked at Sebastian in disconcert trying to guess if he was being serious or not. With one last look he turned around and walked away.

"You need to go to the Hospital" Kurt said to him while he blew his hands again, trying to warm them up again, for a moment he forgot about the cold.

"It's just a cut, I don't need to go to a hospital" 'Moron' Kurt thought while he looked for his car ´s keys and started walking to the car.

"Come on, a nurse can take a look at it" He kept on walking without waiting for him.

He opened the car again and unlocked the passenger door while he put on his seatbelt and turned on the car, he heard the door being unlock and Sebastian entering the car. He started the travel back home.

"Try to keep pressure on your arm, I really don't want you to stain my car" He turned the wheel around and went left while he felt Sebastian clearly looking at him from the passenger seat.

"What?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing" He couldn't understand him, he thought he had him but then another layer appeared, Kurt Hummel was more similar to his clothes than he had thought.

The travel back to the house was short but it seemed so much longer, Kurt and Sebastian didn't exchange a word in 15 minutes. He stopped the car and turned to Sebastian.

"Could you pass me the peas?" Sebastian looked down to where Kurt was looking.

"I'm hurt"

"You have a tiny cut you are not incapacitated" He went out of the car and closed the door not waiting for Sebastian and walking to the door. He grabbed his keys and opened the door leaving it opened for Sebastian.

He walked to the living room hearing as Sebastian closed the door.

"There were a lot of people in the supermarket?" Carol asked him while she walked to living room drying her hands with a towel.

"Not really, but I had a little problem, I'm sorry it took so long" He looked behind him at Sebastian who was still standing by the door looking really awkward with a bag of frozen peas on one arm and a blue scarf around the other.

"What happened?" She walked to Sebastian and grabbed his arm, looking it from one side and another. She grabbed the bag of frozen peas and lifted her arm, passing it to Kurt.

"Carol, this is Sebastian, he had a little accident at the supermarket and he didn't want to go to the hospital, Carol is a nurse, you are in good hands" He said as he walked to the kitchen to finish dinner while Carol fixed Sebastian.

She grabbed him by the arm and leaded him to the coach using a little force to sit him down leaving him there while she went to bathroom to look for the emergency kit. And Sebastian just stayed there, Gayface's mother seemed bossy.

While he waited he looked around, it was a little different at what he had picture in his mind, he had expected to see gayface´s fashion sense reflected in his house but it didn't seem to be the case, there were family pictures everywhere it seemed really different from his house, where the important pictures were the one that showed someone accomplished, his father winning at golf, his academy degrees, even the dog had a picture with a ribbon around his neck.

He kept on looking around and spot an old picture on the shelf, he got up and grabbed it with his good arm, it was a picture of Kurt when he was around 7, he was between a man and a woman, dressed with a little grey suit and a blue bowtie, he snorted.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and almost dropped it.

"Come one, let me take a look at it" Gayface's mother told him, he sat him down again and removed the scarf from his arm, looking down at his wound, it looked worst than he had thought, may be he should had take the offer to go to the hospital instead.

She opened a white box that was on her lap and took out a bandage, putting a little of alcohol in it.

"It's going to sting a little" She said while she passed the bandage very slowly against the wound, Sebastian couldn't help himself and flinched a little.

"I'm sorry" She said doing it slower this time.

"So, how do you know Kurt? Or are you a complete stranger that he decided to bring to the house?"

"I go to Dalton's Academy" He answered and that seemed to be enough for her.

"It looked worst than it is, I'm going to put some cream on it and you are ready to go"

"Thank you" She finished applying the cream and putting a new bandage against it, she didn't even ask what had happened to him and for a second he wondered if gayface had talked to her about him before.

After a few more minutes she was finished and started putting the things back into the white box, folding Kurt's scarf.

"How did it go?" He lifted his head to look at Kurt.

"It looked worst than it was, I'll call my family doctor to take a look at it after" He said to him while he put out his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I'm going to call a cab; could you give me your address?"

Before Kurt could answer the door opened and his father entered, breathing hard.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel had a hard day, between a woman that came claiming that her car was making a noise and after 1 hour of endless attempts to hear something, she left saying it was his fault, and a man that refused to pay him complaining about his life, yes, he had a bad day, preparing for the campaign was taking a lot of his time and he had to take 2 new men, trying to explain them how everything work.<p>

He parked his car and grabbed the folder of papers that was on the passenger seat, he had to stay up late if he wanted to finish reading this.

He walked to the door and looked at Kurt's car parked there, that brought a smile on his face, he was happy that his son found someone like Blaine but sometimes he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, it was so rare to see Kurt on the garage this days and they didn't talk the same way they used to but he had to get use to it, his son was growing up and he couldn't expect that he told him everything now.

He passed his son car and looked inside, his son was always careful with it, sometimes he wondered if he knew more than he did, he looked through the window and his eyes widen. He ran to the house.

"Kurt!" He screamed his son name.

"Dad!" He turned around and spotted his son just standing there; he walked to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Are you okay? He asked while he looked him over.

"I'm fine, what's wrong?"

"There is a blood stain on your car"

"Ohh, It's not mine, don't' worry"

"The address?" A voice said behind Burt, he turned around and looked at a tall boy with a bandage on his arm.

"Who are you?"

"The one that bled on your son's car" He answered with a smirk on his face, Burt didn't like him.

"This is Sebastian, Dad, he had a little accident in the supermarket, he didn't want to go to the hospital and I brought him here, and yes I know him, he is a warbler from Dalton"

"And what happened?" Burt looked at Kurt for a second while he looked at Sebastian.

"And old flame decided that it was a good idea to try to chop my arm with a beer bottle"

Burt frowned and looked at Kurt again, who was clearly avoiding his question.

"The address? or I could go outside and look at it myself?"

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Carol said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Dinner and Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A little Kurt angst in this chapter.

Chapter 2: Family Dinner and Tears.

Kurt looked at Carol in shocked, he just hoped his mouth was not hanging open at her suggestion, he loved her but he couldn't believe she had not see the obvious disdain he had for Sebastian. May be this was a very elaborate nightmare.

Having Sebastian in his house was hard enough, but having a family dinner with him was worse and for a moment he hoped he said something stupid to him so his dad could chop his head off, but he tried to dismiss it, he was hurt and it wasn't fair giving him a hard time if he behaved and he had… so far.

"Stay" He said while he looked at Sebastian, he could see the surprise in his expression.

"Enemies" invited each other for dinner? He couldn't imagine Superman and Lex Luthor having dinner, at least he didn't need to wear his underwear on top of his tights even he couldn't put out that look, but may be he could shave Sebastian's head instead.

His father was looking at Sebastian with a really intimidating look along the crossed arms pose, he was sure he was hoping he said no. But like always he did the contrary to what everybody wanted.

"Sure, I would love too" He answered even if he didn't know why, for some reason he was curious and may be he could use the information to get near Blaine and finally get what he wanted. He looked at the man who was in front of him and smiled.

"Sebastian Smythe" He said lifting his hand, the man looked at it with a raised eyebrow, Burt uncrossed his arms and took Sebastian's hand between his, shaking it hard.

"Burt Hummel" After a minute and an eyed fight, both of them let go.

"So, what's for dinner?" Burt asked as he walked to carol and hugged her, leading her to the kitchen, leaving Sebastian and Kurt alone.

The moment his father and Carol crossed the door he turned to Sebastian.

"You stained my car; you are going to pay for that Meer Kat"

"Don't worry I could buy you a new car if I want gayface"

"And don't forget the new scarf, blood stains are not easy to clean, I'm going to my room for a second, I'll be right back, don't touch anything" Kurt said while he looked at him with an intimidating look and went upstairs.

He snorted at gayface´s lousy attempts to provoke him. "don't touch anything". He walked to the shelf that he had seen before and grabbed the picture one more time.

The man was Burt Hummel, a little younger but it was him and he could bet that he had the same cap on. He looked at the woman that was next to him, she was really beautiful and realized that she had Kurt's eyes; the same colour was looking back at him. Probably a relative, they seemed happy.

"That's Kurt's mother" Sebastian almost dropped the picture again, the woman was really quite.

"She was really beautiful" She said and Sebastian realized why there weren't new pictures of the woman in the shelf.

"She looked like Kurt" Sebastian said and Carole smirked at him.

"Dinner is ready, come on" He followed her to the living room leaving the picture where it belonged.

Burt was already sitting down when they entered

"Finn is at his girlfriend's house, he isn't going to come today. So you can sit anywhere you want"

"Except there and there, that is where Kurt and Carole sit" Burt said.

"Burt!, sit anywhere you want sweetheart" Carole said before going back to the kitchen.

So Sebastian sat on Kurt's spot with a smirk on his face while Burt looked at him like he wanted to stick the fork up his nose, luckily that was the moment Kurt decided to enter.

If Sebastian's place on the table bother him, he didn't show it and he just sat down, looking down at his empty plate.

Burt stopped looking at Sebastian and looked at his son instead.

"Kurt, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, dad, don't worry" His son was lying and it was getting a custom this days but this wasn't the time to be asking.

Sebastian looked as Kurt entered and sat down, he didn't even bother in saying anything to him, if he couldn't get under Gayface's skin tonight this dinner was going to be a real waste of time, but the moment Mr. Hummel said: "Kurt, is everything okay?", he saw gayface's facade cracked.

But before he could make any comment, a hand passed at his side and put 2 plates on the table.

"I hope you like roasted meat, potatoes and peas; I could make something else if you want?"

"No thank you, it's perfect"

Everybody waited until Carole sat down and they started distributing the food.

"So, can you tell us exactly what happened tonight?" Kurt's father asked.

And Sebastian decided to express himself the best way he could without telling him exactly what had happened, he didn't think gayface's father would appreciated the real story very much. "Mr. Hummel I fucked a boy so hard that he thought he was in love with me but he was so bad that I decided to end it and he didn't take it very well' no, it wouldn't work, although it would be really funny to see gayface's expression, but he decided against it he had helped him after all.

"I met an old boyfriend outside of the supermarket and we started arguing about some old things, and a thing lead to another and I ended up with a big cut in my arm" He heard Kurt snort the moment the word boyfriend left his lips.

* * *

><p>Kurt went upstairs to refresh himself and to get away from Sebastian for a while, he couldn't believe he was going to have dinner with his family and HIM, his fantasy with Taylor Lautner was more probably.<p>

He entered his room and took off his sweater putting it on the bed while he walked to bathroom to wash his hands; after he was finished he grabbed his cellphone putting it between his ear and his shoulder while he dried his hands.

"Hello" A voice said to him from the other end and he couldn't help but smiled at his boyfriend's voice.

"Hi, you aren't going to believe who is in my house?" Kurt said while he threw the towel and pressed the phone a little tighter against his ear,

"Blaine? Are you there?"

"mmmm... yes! yes!" Blaine said clearly not paying him attention.

"I'm sorry, are you busy?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah, sorry, rain check?"

"yes, it is fine, don't worry, we will talk later" Kurt said a little disappointed.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye. love you"

"Bye" Blaine said and ended the phonecall.

Kurt lowered the cellphone and looked at it with a sad expression. 'something was wrong' 'talk to Blaine' he knew he should listen to himself and just do it, but he was afraid, because he didn't want to listen to the answer that Blaine had for him.

Conversations that only last five minutes.

Dates that had been cancelled.

And a lot of 'I'm sorry'.

So Kurt didn't ask because deep down he knew the answer will break his heart.

He entered the living room and sat down on the first empty chair he saw, he didn't notice Sebastian vague attempt to bother him and answered his father question the best he could while he snorted at Sebastian clearly made up story.

The dinner was more simple than he had thought, Sebastian behaved himself the best he could and his father didn't ask anymore questions, they just talked about everyday things, school, football, oohh you went to Paris?. Sebastian even offered to do de dishes.

"I'll take you home" Kurt said and Sebastian just looked at him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian gave him the direction and he started the car, for 10 minutes they didn't say a word, until he opened his mouth.<p>

"So, how is Blaine? I haven't seen him lately, he hadn't been answering my phonecalls or my sextexts and I have a great variety of them"

"Fine" Sebastian looked at Kurt and saw the hands tighten against the steering wheel.

"You keep on vomiting hearts then, it's so sweet!" He closed his eyes and put his head against the seat, his head had started to hurt.

They continued travelling.

He opened his eyes and looked at the red light. They were near his house, he wondered what gayface will said when he saw it. When his father was on his "trips" he brought boys to his house and he liked to see their expressions, they were so easy sometimes... and boring.

He stirred his arms and looked at the green light, the car wasn't moving.

"The light is green gayface, that means move" He looked at him and froze, the hands against the steering wheel were shaking and he had his head lower, he had seen a lot of crying boys to know what was happening. Kurt was crying.

He let go of the steering wheel and put his hands against his face, he couldn't believe he was doing this here with him, he couldn't think of anything more humiliating.

But he couldn't stop, he was an idiot, because he knew but he had said to himself that he was being silly, that it wasn't true, that Blaine loved him, the last few weeks he had seen it but he didn't want to face it, he believe him, his first lie, his second, his third, but it was a simple Bye that broke his facade.

He felt Sebastian's eyes on him, looking him, making fun of him, but he didn't care he was just tired.

Something grabbed his hands and before he could react he felt a pair of lips against his own. He couldn't move. A minute later it was gone.

"Great, you stopped crying, my house it's 10 blocks from here, let's go"

Kurt looked at him with a shocked expression while a hand touched his mouth.

"Come one, gayface" Kurt started working on automatic and started the car again.

They travelled 10 blocks with Kurt shocked expression and Sebastian looking at the car's ceiling.

"It's here"

Kurt stopped the car outside a house that he could only describe as a mansion, but he was so distracted that he couldn't say anything.

"Kurt"

He turned around and looked at Sebastian.

"Thank you" He said, while he opened the car's door and walked to his house.


	3. Chapter 3 Night and Shopping part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

I decided to part this chapter in two.

Chapter 3: Night and shopping part 1

Kurt touched his lips one more time, he couldn't remember the travel back to his home, he was in shocked, he had only seen as Sebastian entered his house and disappeared inside.

He remembered entering his house saying 'Fine' at a question his father had made and collapsing on the bed, putting his hand on his lips.

But the shocking sensation that Sebastian had produced to stop him from crying was about to end, he heard his phone ringing, the distinctive teenage dream that belong to Blaine sounded against his ears.

He lifted his left arm and reached for his phone inside his jean's pocket, he looked at Blaine's name displayed on the screen and for a moment he hesitated to answer, finally Kurt took a decision.

"Hi Blaine" He said with all the energy he could muster in that moment.

"Hi! Kurt! I'm so sorry about earlier, so who was at your house?"

"It's not important, are you free tomorrow?" Even if they went to the same school now, the only "class" they shared together was glee club, and the last date they had it had been 2 weeks ago, Blaine was always busy, for someone who had been a Dalton's student where classes were a lot harder, Blaine spent a lot of time studying, more than Kurt himself.

"_I just have to get use to McKinley´s rhythm, that's all" _

"Yes, I'm free, how about the Lima bean after school?" Blaine said.

"Sure" Kurt said trying to be enthusiastic about the idea.

"Great, I have to go back to studying, I have 2 exams tomorrow so I'll probably see you after school, sorry" Blaine said but he didn't seem very sorry.

"No problem, I let you go back to your books, bye, love you!" Kurt said and put the receiver tighter against his ear holding it with both hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bye" And Kurt closed his eyes and threw the phone against the wall.

He threw himself against the bed and kept his eyes shut, he didn't expect he said those words all the time but Kurt couldn't' remember when was the last time that Blaine had said I love you. He knew he was being silly, that didn't probe anything, may be Blaine was busy and nothing else, he was busy too and he was sure that Blaine wasn't on his bed thinking about this stuff.

He heard someone knocking on his door.

"Kurt, are you okay?" His father said from the other end of the door.

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine, I just dropped my phone"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, don't worry, Dad"

"Ok, goodnight kiddo"

"Goodnight dad"

He took a big breath and got up from the bed; he looked at his cellphone and hoped it was okay. He passed his hand through the screen, it seemed okay, he didn't think his father would believe he had just dropped it to the floor.

He sat on the chair and decided to start with his night care routine.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat in front of his computer, paying little attention at what he was doing, he typed with one hand and left his left arm resting on his lap, luckily it didn't bother him.<p>

The moment he had crossed the door, his father had jumped him and demand he saw a "real" doctor, 20 minutes later he had a new bandage on his arm while his father demanded to know what had happened and he had told him in detail the real version, even use the word fuck to be more precise, but his father knew him too well, he had just stood there and listened.

The part that kept on nagging him was his father eyes the moment he had explained gayface "rescue", he had smirked at him and that worried him but before he could ask him anything the doctor arrived.

Sebastian kept on sending dirty messages to the boy that was chatting with him, but not matter how dirty it got he wasn't getting excited at all, it was so boring, so predictable.

He lifted his hand from the keyboard and stretched his arms over his head and looked at his ceiling, the image of gayface crying came to his mind. Sebastian wasn't stupid and he was almost certain that the cause of that tears was Blaine, cheating may be? He didn't seem the type but you never know.

Ping. A new message. He looked at the lousy attempt of the boy at sexy and closed it, he moved the mouse and opened a new window, pictures of scarves appeared on his screen.

Luckily he knew about fashion and localized the brand really quickly, he found the address that was closer to his house and memorized it, even if he didn't like gayface he had helped him and replacing the scarf that he had ruined was all he was going to do to repay him.

He looked through the different colours trying to find the right one, the one that made gayface's eyes popped out of his face. And realized what a disturbing thought he had, he closed the window and turned off the computer, looking at the black screen for a few seconds.

He looked down at his hand and brought it to his lips, he had expected the taste of cherries or some artificial taste from his girly lips, he had been sure he used lipstick or something, but no his lips had been really soft and male.

He lowered his hand and went to change for the night.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up and decided to take care of his "business" before taking a shower, not matter what hour he woke up he knew he was going to have a breakfast waiting for him, he was spoiled and he knew it.<p>

He didn't know who did it more his father or his mother, his father had the legal favours and his mother gave him everything he wanted, except her presence, right now she was taking a long trip, he didn't understand why they didn't get divorce and just be over with it, but in the ended he knew it was about money.

That day he skipped the blazer, the teachers had some kind of meeting and they decided to left some periods free, luckily they collided with Sebastian's classes, so he had a free day, and he wasn't going to school for a simple warbler's practice.

He got dressed and looked down at his phone, the shop he was looking for was inside a shopping near Lima, he went downstairs and grabbed the keys of his car.

"How is the arm?" He turned around and looked at his father; he was sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper.

"It's fine"

"Dr. Williams said that the woman who treated you did a good job, where does she live?" His father asked and Sebastian frowned, his father trying to know something about his life worried him, usually he left him alone except when it was relate it to something legal.

"Why"

"I just want to send a thank you note to her and her family, especially to the boy that helped you" His father didn't lift his head from the newspaper while he talked.

"I don't remember it, I was in so much pain…"

"Just give me the address Sebastian, I don't have time to play games with you, I just want to thank the people that help my son… let's be honest, son, with your track record I'm surprise that someone from nowhere decided to help you, you are not the easiest person to deal with and for some reason you haven't learn to put a filter to that mouth you have" His father was looking at him with smile on his face, like he was seeing him doing a cute trick or something.

"The boy that helped me, I know him" Sebastian crossed his arms and just looked at his father.

"Old flame?"

"What? no… I want to get into his boyfriend's pants"

"And he helped you anyway? I will send him a bigger present then"

"Dad" His father folded the newspaper and put it on the table, walking to Sebastian and putting his hands on his son's shoulder.

"It's really difficult to find that kind of people, Sebastian, believe me, I know, being the way you are, I'm sure you have already insult him in everyway possible and he still helped you, if some day you need help again, I don't see a group of your old fucks, as you put it, coming to your rescue" He smiled again and walked to his office.

"And Sebastian…" Sebastian turned around.

"Text me the address" His father opened the door to his study and entered closing it behind him.

"Fuck"

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked to his destination, trying to not get distract by anything, the conversation he had with his father was playing once and again on his mind, but his father's words weren't going to change his opinion on gayface.<p>

He walked a little faster.

He turned right and saw the shop that he was looking for, but before he could reach it, he saw him.

Blaine.

What was he doing here? He didn't think that McKinley had the same free periods as Dalton. He looked as Blaine entered the shop that was at his right and for some reason he decided to follow him.

He walked inside the shop and lowered his head, looking at the horrible clothes that were in front of him, the possibility of Blaine buying something for his boyfriend was out of question, most of the time he dressed as a girl, but they were good quality girl's clothes.

He lifted his head and watched as Blaine talked to a girl that was behind the counter, the girl was obviously thinking that he was flirting with her, please, twirling her hear, so cliché.

The Girl pointed at something behind her back and Blaine put his hands together and begged for something, the girl moved his hand in negative answer to what he was asking but she was smiling, she wanted to say yes, after a minute of bad flirting she agreed and Blaine kissed her on the cheek.

He walked to the door that was behind the counter and entered.

Sebastian threw the disgusting shirt he was holding in his hands and walked to the girl with his best smile.

Kate started to read the magazine again, not really paying attention to it, that boy was so hot, she knew she shouldn't do that kind of stuff, but his puppy eyes were irresistible and he had said it was really important, life or dead situation, so it must be true. May be a relative of J had died or something, she will buy him a muffin later.

"coff"

She lifted her head and put her customer's smile; she hated that fucking job, and froze.

God, if the boy from before was hot, this one was something else, he was looking at her like she was something to eat and if he asked she will let him.

"Hi! My name is Kate, what can I do for you?" She pushed up her chest while she said her name.

"Hello, gorgeous, have you seen a boy around here, a little short like someone had thrown a bucket of gel on his hair?"

"Yes, he was here a moment ago" The girl was just looking at him, not saying anything else while she lifted her hand and started to twirl her hair again.

"And?" He asked trying to be as sweet as possible, without losing his temper.

"He went that way" She said while she pointed with her finger behind her to the door that Blaine had crossed a moment ago.

"Can I do the same?" Sebastian asked while he put his elbows against the counter and put his face near the girl that was in front of him.

"No" She answered, twirling her hair a little harder, putting her face near to his.

"Excuse me, miss…" A woman asked behind Sebastian.

"Please, wait your turn, I'm attending a customer" Kate said crossing her arms, trying to accent her cleavage.

"I think you should stop flirting and do your job" The woman said walking away leaving the shirt that she had planned to buy a moment ago.

"I will give you a big reward; you see I have to deliver a really important message"

"What kind of reward?" She asked.

"Anything you want" Sebastian said smirking, it was so easy.

"All right, just for 5 minutes"

"Thank you, I'll give you your reward when I finish delivering the message" Sebastian walked around the counter.

"Ok" Kate said smiling but before he could enter she grabbed his arm.

"Just don't tell Jeremiah that I let you pass, I don't want to get fire, all right?"

"Don't problem" Sebastian opened the door and entered, wondering who Jeremiah was.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian's father is going to appear on the near future and I need a name for him, so I'm open to suggestions.<em>

_Thanks for your reviews._


	4. Chapter 4 Night and Shopping part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 4: Night and shopping part 2

Kurt woke up and unlike every other day he decided to stay there and looked at the ceiling; he didn't realize how much time it passed until he heard a knock at the door.

"Kurt, honey, are you awake?"

"Yes, Carole" He answered while he sat on his bed and passed a hand through his hair.

"You are usually up so early that I decided to check on you, breakfast is ready!"

"Thanks" He got up from the bed and walked to the closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a blue shirt putting them on his chair, he looked down at his lotions and decided to skip it for today.

He walked to the bathroom and moved the curtain to the side, opening the tap, he lifted his hand and let the water wetted his fingers until he decided it was all right for him. He took off his clothes and entered the shower, standing there for a few minutes. He knew they were waiting for him, but he took his time, he could eat something after everyone was finished.

While he showered he started thinking about the day he had ahead, his date with Blaine, the question that he had to ask him and Sebastian, last night Kurt had decided to tell him about Sebastian, he was sure that he was going to bother them again and he could use the kiss against him somehow, he was sure of it.

He closed the tap and stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel along the way; he dried himself and looked at the mirror touching his lips. It had been so different.

When Blaine kissed him, he felt butterflies and his heart warmed. But Sebastian's kiss had been so different, even if the reasons were wrong; it had been full of passion.

He lowered his hand and shook his head.

He finished drying himself and left the towel in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Can we eat?" Finn whined to his left, looking at his plate.<p>

"We are waiting for Kurt, honey"

"He was awake, right?" Burt asked for the third time.

"Yes, he was"

"Sorry, I'm late" Kurt said as he took his seat.

Burt looked at his son and frowned, something was wrong.

Burt wasn't an idiot, he could see it on his son's face and he wondered what had happened last night. Because he knew that something happened, his son had entered the house like a zombie and went to his room closing the door. And then the sound he had heard, he had thrown something against the wall, he was sure of that.

But not matter how much he wanted to ask him right now, he wouldn't do it in front of Finn and Carole, he loved the kid but Finn had zero tact.

Kurt moved his food around the plate, he didn't think they would wait for him, he wasn't that hungry and he could feel his dad's eyes on him, he knew he was restraining himself to ask what was wrong, but after the last time when Finn tried to butt in the conversation and ended up spitting half of the food on the table, he learned to not to ask him about serious subjects on the table.

He took 3 more bites and lowered his fork.

"Are you finish, Finn?, we have to go to school" He said to him while he watched as he devoured his third plate of pancakes.

"Well, if someone didn't take so long to get up…" The rest was lost in Finn's mouth and the pieces of pancakes that he had on it.

"You can take the bus to school then" He said while he got up from the table and said a quick goodbye to Carole and his dad, before his father could asked him anything.

He grabbed his bag from the sofa and opened the door, walking out, hearing a "wait" from behind him.

He walked to his car and opened the door sitting down and waiting for Finn to enter.

"Are you mad at me?" Finn asked while Kurt started the car and made his way to school.

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Ok"

"But, you are mad at someone who isn't me?" The light turned red and Kurt stopped, was he mad? Yes, he was. He was mad at Blaine for giving him these thoughts, he was mad at Sebastian's stupid kiss, he was mad at himself for not confronting Blaine earlier.

He was just mad.

"Yes" He answered looking at Finn for a second.

They didn't talk for the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at the board, holding his head with his hand, he usually paid attention to his classes but today wasn't the case. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Blaine; he flipped his pencil back and forth while he tried to think the best way to ask him the question that had been running through his mind the last few days, if he was honest with himself the last few weeks.<p>

He looked down at his notebook and instead of all the numbers that should be there, it was full of his attempts to write the question he wanted to ask, every possibility he could think of without being blunt about it. _Courage_. But he didn't know where he could get it now.

Every question started with a long speech.

_Blaine when two people are in love….. _

_Do you have feelings for someone…._

And the last one was the one he wanted to avoid at all cost.

'_Are you cheating on me?'_

No, he couldn't be so blunt and he was probably wrong anyway, he should enjoy his date with Blaine and see where it took them, and then he will ask.

A paper hit him on the head. He lifted his hand and rubbed the side of his head.

He looked down and frowned at the little white paper that was in front of him, he turned around and looked at Brittany who was waving at him and pointing at the paper that was on his desk.

He grabbed it and unfolded it.

"_Are you okay, little unicorn?"_ It said, with a little heart to the right and something he hoped was a unicorn drawn at the bottom of the page, was he all right? No, he wasn't, but he wasn't ready to face it yet, he knew that after talking to Blaine things were going to change.

He turned to his right and tried to smile the best way he could.

Brittany smiled back at him and looked down at her book, the colour pencils around her where a clearly sign that she wasn't paying attention to the class or she had decided to put some colour on her numbers.

He lifted his head and looked at the clock, just 10 more minutes; he looked down at the paper one more time and took a decision.

He was going to talk to Blaine now.

He grabbed his pencil and tried to concentrate for the last few minutes at least but all he could think about was how to ask Blaine that question.

Ring. The bell sounded and Kurt grabbed his books as fast as he could, he run through the door before Brittany could catch him, he walked through the corridor hoping to talk to Blaine before he headed to his next class.

He saw Tina getting out of the classroom and stood by her side.

"Hi, have you seen Blaine?" He asked her a little out of breath.

"Hi Kurt, yes, he went that way" She pointed to the door that lead to the parking lot.

"Miss. Jones is sick, so we have a free period, I ask him if he want to practise for the assignment for Glee, but he said he was going to meet up with you" Tina asked with a frowned on her face.

"Oh yes, he send me a message, I thought he was going to wait for me here, I'll call him, Thanks Tina" He said while he walked away, hugging his books a little tighter.

"You are welcome, I'll see you later" Tina said behind him.

"Yeah" He responded with all the strength he could muster right now.

He pushed the door opened and walked to the parking lot, besides the cars and a few couples talking, no Blaine. He walked a little faster and tried to find Blaine's car, it was the same car that was leaving the parking lot right now. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but before he could think about it he run to his car.

He grabbed the keys that were in his pocket and opened the door. He threw his books on the passenger seat, and grabbed the steering wheel, starting the car. He left the parking lot and turned right, watching as Blaine's car did the same a block ahead of him as the light changed colour.

He wasn't a paranoid person, he knew that and his head was telling him to go back, to wait for the coffee date that they had after school, but his heart was beating hard against his chest and he had to know, he had to see it with his own eyes even if there wasn't nothing to see.

Blaine's car turned left and Kurt realized that he knew this path, it was the same he took when the girls and he went to shopping, he was going to the mall and Kurt tried to image what reason Blaine had to go there.

The light turned red.

Kurt looked at the passenger seat, his phone was laying there.

He grabbed it and pressed two on his speed dial.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

From his car he could see as Blaine grabbed his phone and looked at it, putting it back without answering it.

Kurt threw his phone again.

He followed him a little slower, now that he knew where he was going.

For some reason in that moment Sebastian's face came to his mind, smirk included and Kurt tried to concentrate on the road.

Blaine was slowing down; he could see the sign that indicated the exit for the mall and he decided to let a few cars between them even thought he knew that Blaine didn't know he was following him.

He saw as he parked the car and decided to do the same.

Ok, now what, what did they do in movies? Sunglasses. Checked. A magazine with 2 holes for his eyes. May be he could cut one of his fashion's magazines…

He put his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes, what was he doing?. He lifted his head and looked at Blaine's car, took a big breath and went out.

* * *

><p>Following Blaine seemed simpler in his head, but he didn't count the people around him and after 10 minutes of following him, he lost him. He walked around the mall hoping to find him but so far no luck, may be this was a signal that he needed to return home.<p>

But when he took the decision to leave he saw a familiar head walking away, it was Sebastian.

What was he doing here?

He turned right and looked at where Sebastian was heading and realized why he was going there.

Blaine. He was entering the store.

Kurt walked faster and stood outside the store that Sebastian and Blaine had entered a moment ago, he watched as Blaine talked to some girl and Sebastian was looking at some awful shirts.

Kurt just stayed there watching, they were here together? No, it didn't seem so.

Blaine went through the door that was behind the counter and minutes later Sebastian did the same.

Kurt just couldn't breath and after weeks of being with his eyes closed, he decided it was time to face the reality; he walked through the store, walking passed a woman who was cursing under her breath, and stopped in front of the counter looking down at the girl who was in front of him.

"Yes?" She said while she looked at him with disdain.

"It's very simple, you let me pass through that door and I don't tell your manager about the two boys that are in there"

The girl's eyes widen and she just moved to the side; Kurt passed and opened the white door.

It was a storage room.

Boxes and boxes of unmarked clothes were lying around but Kurt didn't care he just kept on walking; he crossed his arms and hugged himself, for some reason he was cold.

He walked a few more steps until he saw Sebastian just standing there, looking at something, what was he looking at?.

He stood behind Sebastian and lifted his head.

And Kurt Hummel's heart broke.


	5. Chapter 5 Spies and Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 5: Spies and tears.

Sebastian opened the door and closed it behind him, he didn't want to be follow by that girl, he shuddered at the mental image of what she could have in mind when he said the word reward.

He looked around, the room was bigger than he had thought, it was full of boxes and clothes lying around, and they put this stuff on the shelves? No wonder they didn't have clients, if the girl behind the counter and the products were proof of how this store was managed.

He lifted his foot and tried not to step on any of the clothes that were lying around but the mess was making difficult for him.

The room was like a long corridor and the light sucked, he had to hold himself with the shelves that were at his sides if he didn't want to fall to the floor.

He walked slowly as the voices were getting louder, he moved behind a pile of boxes and tried to look at what was going on in front of him without being found and Sebastian lost his smile.

It seemed he was wrong after all; Blaine wasn't the person he had imagined.

He had seen a lot of couples, he had been the one to blame for so many break up and he had never cared about the person that was left behind, but for some reason his heart clenched and not because of Blaine.

He saw as the taller boy held Blaine's head between his hands and talked to him in whispers, he tried to listen but he was talking so low that was impossible.

The boy, Jeremiah he guessed, lowered his head and kissed Blaine's lips and Sebastian frowned, he tried to feel disappointed but he couldn't, on Sebastian's mind an image of Kurt crying appeared and his father's words resonated along it.

"_It's really difficult to find that kind of people, Sebastian, believe me, I know, being the way you are, I'm sure you have already insult him in everyway possible and he still helped you, if some day you need help again, I don't see a group of your old fucks, as you put it, coming to your rescue" _

He kept on watching as Blaine lifted his arms and putted them around Jeremiah, holding him tighter against him, Sebastian grabbed the box that covered him and pressed, clenching his teeth.

But a moment later Blaine pushed Jeremiah away.

'"I can't keep doing this" He lifted his head and looked at Jeremiah while he pressed a hand against his lips.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I have to talk to him"

Jeremiah passed a hand through his hair and crossed his arms.

"I have to tell Kurt the truth" Sebastian looked at Blaine in surprise because there wasn't any remorse in his voice, there wasn't any feeling behind it, especially in the word Kurt.

"What truth?" Jeremiah asked with a little smile on his face, Sebastian didn't like where this conversation was going.

"That I love you"

And that's when Sebastian realized that they weren't alone in the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt just stood there, he could have say something but he didn't, he just watched as they kissed, Blaine put his hands around Jeremiah's head pressing his lips against his with a smile on his face.<p>

"_What truth?"_

"_That I love you" _

Kurt remembered a similar scene, he was sitting in front of Blaine, so happy with his trip to New York and Blaine said 'I love you' while he hold his head with his hand.

And he realized that after weeks, he had just listened as Blaine said 'I love you' and it wasn't direct to him.

He was falling forward and he lifted his left arm to stop himself while he lifted his other hand to put it against his mouth so he couldn't scream.

He didn't realize that his hand was against something soft until he lifted his head and looked straight into Sebastian's eyes,

"Kurt?" A voice said and he didn't want to look because he knew who it was.

He felt as someone put a hand around his shoulder and turned him around, he heard him said it again, his name being repeat once and again. But the arm didn't move and Kurt didn't want it to move, it was the only thing keeping him steady right now.

A voice said against his ear 'Stay here' and Kurt just did.

* * *

><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder and for a moment he thought it was that annoying girl coming to collect her reward, but the moment he turned around he realized how wrong he was.<p>

He looked straight into blue eyes.

Kurt was holding a hand against his mouth while tears fell down his face, he wasn't making a sound, but Sebastian couldn't help himself and pushed his hand against the cardboard box that hide them both.

And the little pile crumbled at his feet.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, but Sebastian didn't care, he put his arm around Kurt and started walking away.

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Kurt! Wait" He heard Blaine again, Jeremiah was trying to hold him down whispering in his ear, while Blaine kept on repeating Kurt's name again and again.

Sebastian stopped and lowered his arm.

'Stay here' He said to Kurt and turned around.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian? Let me go Jeremiah I have to talk to Kurt" Blaine screamed at them.

Sebastian just smiled, lifted his hand and punched Jeremiah straight in the face, he heard his nose breaking.

Jeremiah fell to the floor and grabbed his nose with both hands, Sebastian saw as the blood poured between his fingers.

He turned around and walked to Kurt again, he was exactly where he had left him.

He should have hit Blaine, but for some reason Jeremiah's face bother him more, because he had seen it, the triumphal smile on his face, Sebastian had wear it several times.

"Are you all right?" Blaine asked while he kneeled at Jeremiah's side, forgetting about Kurt completely.

He didn't call for Kurt anymore.

Sebastian put his arm around Kurt and led him to the door.

He opened the door and looked at the girl behind the counter, the moment she saw Sebastian she put her sexiest smile on her face, but he just walked past her.

"Wait" She said and put her hand against his shoulder.

Sebastian turned around and smirked.

"I think you will get a promotion very soon, honey"

"Really? Why? Did Jeremiah say anything to you?" She asked him.

"Not really, it seemed that he can't work here anymore" Sebastian answered as he started walking again with Kurt underneath his arm, he looked down at him, but he didn't seem to care where they were going.

"How do you know that?"

"I'll make sure of that" He answered while he looked at her one last time.

"What about my reward?" She screamed behind him.

"The boy with the gel helmet will give it to you"

He walked out of the store and turned left, he knew there was a little coffee shop near here, he didn't want to go to the Lima Bean, Blaine could go and he didn't want to deal with him.

He saw the coffee shop's entrance and walked a little faster, people were looking at them funny, Kurt had a hand against his mouth and arm around himself while tears continued to fall. He looked in pain and he was sure that in any minute someone will ask what was going on.

He opened the glass's door and led them to the secluded corner of the store; he sat Kurt down and sat next to him.

"Hello, what can I get you?" A waiter asked. Without looking at the menu, Sebastian answered.

"2 coffees and a muffin" He answered, and the waiter went back to the counter as fast as he could.

"A muffin?" A voice said to his right.

Sebastian turned around to look at Kurt's red eyes that watched him with curiosity.

"A blast of wind could take you away, gayface, you should eat more"

Kurt just looked at him and said.

"Why?"

"What? You don't like chocolate?" Sebastian answered knowing that it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

So he asked again.

"Why did you help me?"

"I don't know" Sebastian answered and he meant it, he didn't know why.

* * *

><p><em>I know, a lot of Kurt angst lately, but don't worry he will kick ass in the next chapters.<em>


	6. Chapter 6 Coffee and Muffins

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 6: Coffee and Muffins.

Sebastian stirred his coffee and brought the cup to his lips while he watched Kurt playing with his muffin. He lowered his head and looked at his watch, 15 minute without talking.

His coffee was cold.

"Why did you hit him?" Sebastian lifted his head at the question. Kurt kept on playing with the muffin.

"I didn't like his smile"

Kurt didn't say anything and grabbed a pile of sachets of sugar, he picked two and put them together, like he was playing with cards, after he made the first row, he started with the second, that's when the phone started ringing.

The castle fell.

Kurt looked at the fallen castle and looked at his phone; it kept on buzzing while the song teenage dream fill the coffee store, Kurt just kept on looking at it.

"Katy Perry? Really?" Sebastian asked.

"That's how we met; he grabbed my hand and took me to a warbler's performance... I was spying"

"How dirty of you, gayface" Sebastian said while he brought the cup to his lips again.

"It was the first time a boy grabbed my hand like that... Pathetic" Kurt said.

Sebastian frowned.

"You could turn it off, you know" He watched as Kurt started with his little castle again while the phone kept on buzzing.

"My father could call me, I don't want him to worry, I skipped classes"

"To spy on Blaine? May be I should buy you a spy kit, we could go to the toy store" Kurt laughed and for some reason that made Sebastian smiled.

The phone stopped buzzing and another song replaced it. Sebastian didn't recognize it, but by the way Kurt dived for the phone, it must be important.

"Hi dad... Yes I'm okay... I'm sorry... No I'm not with Blaine... I'm with...a friend"

Sebastian chuckled at that.

"Bye dad, I love you too"

Kurt lowered the phone and started at it for a second while the music of teenage dream started again, he turned it off. He grabbed the cup of coffee and drank it in one gulp.

"It's not alcohol you know, eat your muffin"

"I'm not hungry, I should go home" He said while he put his cellphone back on his bag.

Sebastian put his hand on his pocket and grabbed a couple a bucks throwing them on the table.

"Come on" He said while he got up from the table.

"You are not coming with me" Kurt said crossing his arms.

"Who said I'm coming with you, gayface, I own you a scarf, don't I?" Sebastian turned around and walked out of the coffee shop, knowing that Kurt was going to follow him.

Sebastian stood outside of the coffee shop and grabbed his cellphone, he passed his finger through the screen and looked for the name of the store while Kurt opened the door and stood by his side watching what he was doing.

"This way" He said.

He put his phone on his pocket again and looked down at Kurt; he lowered his arm and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said while he tried to remove his hand from Sebastian's grasp.

"I'm grabbing your hand" Sebastian said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Kurt asked while he still tried to get free, Sebastian was stronger than he looked like.

"Because you are moping, you walked slowly and I want to get out of this place now, gel helmet and nest hair could be still here"

Kurt stopped struggling, he hadn't thought about that.

"And I don't want to run into them, they could call a security guard and nest hair had the perfect proof on his broken nose"

"His name is Jeremiah"

"I don't care, gayface"

Without realizing they had already walked half of the way, Sebastian was walking really fast and Kurt was trying to keep up with him.

"Slow down, meerkat"

And Sebastian smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, gayface, nothing"

Sebastian turned right and looked at the store they were looking for.

He stopped and Kurt collided against his back.

"I know you are desperate to have sex with me, baby, but we are in a public place and I am not an exhibitionist... Much"

"Moron" Kurt said while he freed his hand from Sebastian's and fixed his clothes.

"Moron? I think you can do better than that"

Sebastian walked inside the store and Kurt followed him.

"You don't have to buy me anything you know"

"I know" Sebastian looked around and located the scarves; the selection was bigger than what he had seen on the web. Kurt was already walking there, Sebastian followed him.

He had two between his hands and a little smile on his face.

"I found it; it's the same colour and everything." He said to Sebastian while he put the other he had on his hand back on the shelf, looking it with longing.

Sebastian huffed and lifted his hand to grab it again while someone asked him a question behind his back.

"Hello can I help you?" He turned around to look at the salesman and cursed inside his head.

"Sebastian?" The boy said.

"Nick" The boy looked at him in surprise and turned his head to look at Kurt, an ugly smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him without taking his eyes off Kurt and the scarf he had between his hands.

"Well we are at a store... So I'm buying something"

Kurt snorted behind him.

"No, we are not having sex, no, I'm not interest in him and no, we are not friends, Sebastian, we are going to find one of "your friends" every place we go, can you keep it on your pants, meerkat?" Kurt walked away, leaving Sebastian and Nick alone.

"He is right and I don't think I have to explain myself to you"

"I know" Nick said laughing while he put a hand against his mouth.

"What is so funny?"

"Who would have thought that this day would come"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it seemed you don't get it yet" Nick said with a smile on his face, while he kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful, it seemed your kitten has claws" Nick walked away to attend another customer.

He took one last look to Nick and went to find Kurt; he was already on the cashier, trying to pay for the scarf.

He stood behind him and took the wallet out of his hands.

"Hey, give me that" Sebastian ignored him and put the other scarf he had on his hand on the counter.

"This too" He said while he put his credit card on the salesman's hand.

"That's not necessary"

"Could you just accept it and shut up, gayface?" Sebastian said while he grabbed the bag with the scarves.

Kurt looked at him trying to decipher what was going on.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome" Sebastian answered.

Kurt smiled and Sebastian understood what Nick was talking about.


	7. Chapter 7 Decisions and Phone calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 7: Decisions and Phone calls.

After a long battle of yes and no about the gift, Kurt finally took it and they walked out of the store.

"Let's go" Sebastian said and Kurt followed him, _let's go where_ he thought the moment those words left his lips, he looked down at Kurt and tried to come out with arguments, he dressed as a girl but he had a nice ass, he wore too many layers but he probably had an amazing body, his voice is too high but he wondered how he would sound the first time they had sex.

He was getting hard.

He would want a relationship and Sebastian wasn't the type but for a moment he considered it and he knew he was screwed.

He kept on walking, thinking about the possibilities totally ignoring the main character of his questions.

"My car is that way" Kurt said and Sebastian just walked the other way without saying goodbye, he knew he was being an asshole but he had to clear his head before he did something stupid, like pushing him against a wall and doing things he shouldn't be thinking about right now.

He opened his car's door and before he could start the car, his phone buzzed. He put his seat belt and grabbed his phone, it was his father. He forgot to give him the address; he looked down at the phone and started writing.

He put the phone back in his pocket and started the car; he just hoped his father didn't say _I told you so. _

He entered his house and walked to the living room, sometime he wondered if his father moved at all, he knew he worked most of the time from the house but the guy needed a hobby, golf or something.

"Hi, dad" He sat next to him on the couch; he was working on the computer, if you counted playing angry birds working.

"Hi son"

"Working hard?" His father lifted his eyebrow and smiled at him.

"I'm waiting for a business call and I finished all my paperwork, I deserve a little rest"

"Right" Sebastian pushed his head back and closed his eyes.

"So, you want to take the present personally?" His father asked him, moving his cellphone with the message he had received earlier from him.

"It's the least I can do"

"You change your tune so fast, I can't keep up with you" Sebastian opened his eyes.

"You were right" He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you" His father said while he kept on playing.

"That you were right"

"That's what I thought, but the game was so loud that I couldn't hear you"

"You are an ass" His father hit him on the side of the head with a cushion.

"Ouch" Sebastian said holding his head.

His father closed the computer and putted his head back against the couch looking at him.

"I need people like him around" And his father smiled.

"So what do you want to give them" He asked.

"A dinner"

"A dinner?"

"I'm sure his father won't accept anything else, he doesn't like me"

"I'm not surprise" Sebastian looked at his father who was smiling at him, the same smile that adorned Sebastian's face when he knew he was right. Most people said that looking at Christopher was looking at Sebastian's future, except the eyes, he had his mother's eyes.

"I want to meet them anyway" Sebastian looked at his father in surprise; the idea of going himself was to avoid this.

"Why?"

"Well they helped my son, I think that is enough for me" His father phone beeped.

"I have to take this, just tell me which restaurant and I'll make the reservations" His father got up from the couch, patted his knee and walked to the study while he answered the phone.

Sebastian got up from the couch and walked to his room lying down on the bed trying not to think about blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Sebastian opened his eyes and looked down at his clock; he had slept for a couple of hours. He sat on the bed and took out his phone; he looked down at his contact's list and found the one he was looking for: gayface. May be he should change it, Kurt didn't know he had it; he had taken it from Blaine's phone in one of their "coffee dates".<p>

He started writing.

'Are you free tomorrow night?"

'Who is it?'

'What? You don't remember our hot night of wild sex, gayface?'

'How did you get my number, meerkat?'

'It's a secret'

'What do you want?'

Sebastian looked down at his phone and decided how to answer

'My father wants to take all your family out for dinner'

'Why?'

'He wants to thank you for helping me last night and he won't take a no for an answer, he is pretty persistent'

Kurt didn't answered right away and he didn't blame him, he just waited for an answer, 20 minutes later his phone rang again.

'All right, where?'

'A car will take us there, tomorrow at 8 it's all right?'

'Yes, goodbye meerkat'

Sebastian smiled.

'Goodbye gayface'

He got up from the bed and went downstairs.

His father was sitting on the coach again, now really working. He lifted his head the moment he entered the room.

"I went to your room a little earlier, but you were sleeping I didn't want to wake you, how is the arm?" With all the drama he had forget about the arm, he hadn't thought about it in all day.

"Its fine, it doesn't hurt at all"

"Good" His father said.

"Tomorrow at 8 we will pick up the Hummels"

"You have his phone number? I thought you were interest in his boyfriend" His father said with a smile on his face while he kept on working.

"I thought it could be useful"

"What restaurant did you chose?"

"I will leave that to you" He said to his father while he walked back to his room, he took off his shirt and put on something more comfortable, he grabbed his books and decided to finish his homework before doing anything else.

His phone beeped again.

He looked down at it and frowned.

'What were you doing with Kurt?'

Sebastian was so tempted to ignore the message, but he just couldn't.

'I hope nest hair and you live happily ever after, thanks for the help ;D'

'What are you talking about Sebastian?'

Sebastian just ignored it and the moment it started ringing again, he put it on silence.

He started doing his homework again while the phone kept on buzzing on the bed.

10 minutes later, a message appeared on his computer and Sebastian cursed.

He got up from the bed and moved the mouse around, the boy from last night was trying to contact him again, Sebastian looked at the screen and smirked.

'I'm sorry honey, I have a boyfriend now'

He turned off the computer and went back to his books.


	8. Chapter 8 Discussions and Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 8: Discussions and endings.

Kurt looked down at the bag he was holding and smiled, for some reason the gesture of the second scarf made him happy, he walked along side Sebastian out of the store and followed him not knowing where they were going but not really caring at all. When he looked up he realized they were heading to the parking lot and he felt disappointed.

"My car is that way" Kurt said pointing to his right.

"Okay" Sebastian said walking the other way without saying goodbye and Kurt just stood there holding his bag, looking as he walked away and the smile left his face.

He turned right and walked to his car.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at the passenger seat and sighed, the bag with the scarves was still there, it wasn't a crazy dream after all, Blaine had cheated on him and for some reason Sebastian had become a knight in shiny armour, well a slutty and annoying knight in shiny armour.<p>

He looked back at the route and thought about what was expecting him at home, his father would have questions, Finn, Carole, New directions... And Kurt didn't want to deal with that, to repeat the same thing over and over again, may be he could send an email and just stayed in his room, but he knew it wasn't possible. His disappearance from school made it even worse and he didn't want to turn on his phone, the thought of hearing teenage dream again…

Kurt turned right and parked his car; he grabbed the bag, took a big breath and went out.

He was trying really hard to watch this show, but he couldn't, Burt wasn't stupid, his son was not okay.

He had skipped classes and he had never done that before, when Kurt's mother died he had started to read every book he could find about raising a kid, but Kurt wasn't like any other kid, he was a boy with an old man soul and he had never been grounded before so this situation was new for him, it was like the sex talk all over again and this time he didn't have a pamphlet to help him.

He heard a car parked outside and prepared himself.

The door opened and Kurt entered, leaving his car keys on the bowl near the door, he turned to look at him when he realized that Burt was in the house too.

"Hi, dad" Kurt said to him with red puffy eyes from crying while he hold a bag against his chest.

And Burt didn't have the strength to say anything when he looked at him.

"Who do I have to kill?" Burt asked while he tried to get up from the couch, but his son was faster than him and hugged him before he could do anything.

Burt put his arms around him while his son started crying and the only thing he could think about was where he could find his shotgun.

After 10 minutes of sobbing, Kurt let go, he grabbed his bag and looked inside for a couple of Kleenex, he dried his tears and blew his nose while Burt looked at him saying nothing, he wanted to ask so bad, but he waited for Kurt to tell him.

Kurt looked down at his hands where he moved the tissue from one hand to another, without looking at his father.

"Blaine cheated on me"

And Burt didn't know what to say, because that was the last thing he expected to hear, the word "cheat" it had never seemed something he could associate with Blaine, when Kurt talked about New York, a long distance relationship, and big dreams about living together Burt worried about a possible break up but he had never thought that Blaine would go that way.

"Dad" He heard to his right, and familiar eyes looked back at him.

"Where is my shotgun?" He asked.

Kurt just smiled.

"In a place where you can't find it, you know that" Kurt answered and Burt wanted to ask many things, with whom? When?, but he just said what he wanted to ask the most.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm going to be"

Burt hugged him again, because deep down he knew his son was saying the true.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I'm sorry I skipped classes today, dad"

"It's all right" Burt looked behind Kurt and saw the shopping bag.

"You went shopping?" He asked.

Kurt looked behind him and answered him.

"No, I was following Blaine and I saw him with... another boy" Burt wanted to grab his shotgun again.

"And I ran into Sebastian, he bought me a scarf, the same I used to bandage his arm"

"So that was the friend that you were with"

"I wouldn't call him a friend, but I didn't tell you because I know you don't like him"

"No, I don't" Burt said to him while he crossed his arms.

"Me neither" Kurt said with a little smile on his face and Burt was worried again.

Kurt grabbed his phone from his bag and turned it on again:

15 messages and 5 missed phonecalls, all from Blaine. He decided to skip all the messages and started to write a new one.

'Can you meet me at the Lima Bean in one hour?'

He turned off his phone again.

"It's everything all right?" His father asked him.

"Everything is all right; I'm going to meet up with Blaine in one hour"

"What?"

He looked at his father and gave him a sad smile.

"I have to confront him and make it very clear that we are not together anymore" His father relaxed a little.

"Do you want to take my shotgun?" Kurt smiled and hugged his father one last time.

"I'm the only one that know where is it, dad" He got up from the couch, grabbed his bag and walked upstairs. He threw it on the bed and looked at himself on the mirror, he was a disaster.

He sat down and started to clean himself, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him like this, he looked down at his watch and realized he had enough time.

When he finished, he walked to the bed and opened the bag, he took out the two scarves, he grabbed both of them and looked at the one Sebastian had bought for him at the end and put it around his neck.

He looked at himself one last time; he passed a hand through his hair and walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the table with a cup between his hands; he looked down at his coffee.<p>

"Hi" He heard him say.

"Hi"

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure"

Kurt looked at him, he looked at his hurt puppy expression and he just wanted to throw the coffee at his face, but he wasn't a violent person and the coffee was too good for that.

Blaine just looked at him.

"Kurt, I'm so..."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it, how long?"

"Kurt, you don't need to know that..."

"Don't tell me what I need to hear or not, it was before or after we sleep together?" Blaine looked at him in surprise and opened his mouth to answer but closed it again, thinking again about what he wanted to say.

"After"

"So what, it wasn't good enough and you decided to find it somewhere else?"

"No, it wasn't like that! I went to the mall and he invited me for a coffee as friends, but then we started talking and all the feelings I had for him came back, at the end he invited me for another coffee and I couldn't say no"

"Did you sleep with him?" Kurt grabbed the cup between his hands and brought it to his lips.

"Yes"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes"

And Kurt's heart clenched a little at that, but it wasn't the physical part that bothered him, it was the sentimental part.

"I love you both" Blaine said trying to grab his hands, and the urge to throw the coffee at him was stronger than before.

"Ohh, then it's your lucky day, you don't have to chose... because we are over" Kurt got up from the chair and tried to pass but Blaine grabbed his wrist before he could go.

"Let me go, Blaine"

"Please, Kurt" Blaine said looking at him with those damn eyes that he was starting to despise, a waiter with a tray come to the table and asked if everything was okay and Kurt couldn't contain himself anymore, he grabbed one of the drinks that were on the waiter's tray and threw the content on Blaine's hair until the cup was totally empty.

Blaine let go of his hand and Kurt let the cup on top of his head and started walking, he ignored all the stares and Blaine screaming at him to come back.

* * *

><p>He arrived home and stayed inside the car, trying to compose himself, he didn't like to lose control but he couldn't help but feel satisfied at Blaine's face after throwing him that drink.<p>

He opened the door and went out of the car, entering his house. He decided to grab a big bowl of ice cream and watched a good movie.

"Hi Princess" His plans were screwed.

"Hi Noah, Finn" But Finn was too busy trying to use princess peach on a race and just nodded at him, while Puck just looked bored.

"So you went to have wild hot sex with the hobbit?" Finn crashed his car.

"What?" Finn screamed looking at the screen with a frown on his face.

Kurt just looked at them and went to the kitchen without answering.

He opened the fridge and took out the chocolate ice cream that knew it was there; he grabbed a spoon and sat down, digging in his ice cream. 10 minutes later, Puck and Finn entered and just stood there looking at him.

"What?" He said with his mouth full of ice cream.

"Dude, are you okay?" Finn asked him.

"I told you, don't call me that"

Puck and Finn just kept on looking at him, he let go of the spoon, cleaned his mouth and put his hands together on top of the table.

"Blaine and I broke up"

"I'm sure you can go back together, Rachel and I break up all the time" Finn said nodding at his own words.

"Blaine cheated on me"

"Do you want me to kill him?" Finn said with a serious expression on his face and Kurt smiled, how much things had changed.

"I think Dad it's first on the list, sorry" Kurt said to him with a sad smile on his face, while Puck stayed quiet and didn't say anything.

"I'm the last person who can advice you about cheating, princess, but I'll gladly make the hobbit pay if that what you want"

"That's really sweet, Noah, but I preferred to do this without violence, I already talked to him, I just hope he doesn't bother me from now on"

"We got your back" Finn said while he hugged him and lifted him up from the chair while Kurt opened his eyes in surprise and pat his back saying thank you.

Puck was already digging in his ice cream.


	9. Chapter 9 Warblers and Magic Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 9: Warblers and magic words.

He walked through the hallways with his hands in his pockets, a couple of students greeted him while they walked pass him, some groups watched him from afar and talked between them, he liked to be on the top of the food chain.

Sebastian just smiled, because one good thing his mother had taught him was how to lie and he was really grateful for that. So Sebastian kept his head high and greeted every student with all the sympathy he could fake.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this but it was so tempting, Sebastian couldn't help himself and smirked, it was time to shake things up. He grabbed his arm and opened the door with his shoulder walking to the couch; he sat down completely ignoring all his fellow warblers while he looked down at his arm.

"You didn't come to the warbler's practice yesterday, Sebastian" Wesley said looking at him with a worried expression on his face, he looked around the room and all the warblers attention was on him.

"I'm so sorry, Wes, but I had an accident the other night and I wasn't feeling all right" He said while he made the effort to take off his blazer to show them his bandage, he felt a pair of hands that were trying to help him.

"What happened?" Jeff asked while he helped him out, Nick walked to them and sat down next to him.

"Just a little incident with an old flame"

"You should be more careful, Sebastian" Jeff said while he poked his bandage.

"Stop doing that"

"I was so lucky that Kurt was there to help me" He lowered his head and passed a hand through his hair.

"Kurt? Our Kurt?" Nick asked while all the warblers kept on looking at them, some of them were all ready talking between themselves, he could hear the name Blaine leaving their lips.

"Yes, he was buying something at the supermarket and he helped me out, his family was so nice!" Burt Hummel probably hated him but they didn't need to know that.

"It's so sad what happened with Blaine" Sebastian finally said the magic word that worked perfectly.

"Something happened to Blaine?" Half of the warblers screamed at him while they surrounded him like flies. He looked up at them and answered.

"Not really"

"Sebastian, if something happened to Blaine, I think you should tell us, he is our friend" Wesley said to him while he sat down on his other side and put his hand on his shoulder, Sebastian had said that someone had tried to chop his arm and only two people were concerned, he had said that something had happened to Blaine and a group of warblers almost jumped him, pathetic.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you, I don't want your image of Blaine to be stain because of this" Sebastian put his hands in front of him and looked at every warbler. This was so easy, he thought.

"It's about Kurt?" Jeff asked while he turned to look at Nick.

"Yes, but this is all I can say really, if you want to know more, why don't you ask him? I'm sure Kurt will need all the friends he can right now"

"Blaine did something to Kurt?" Wesley asked in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, I need to go to the infirmary, my arm is really hurting" He put his hand against the bandage one more time while he tried to maintain a painful expression on his face.

"Yes, of course, don't worry" Wesley got up from the couch and walked to the council table while the warblers started to talk between them.

_Blaine did something to Kurt._

_That's not possible._

_But..._

Sebastian got up from the couch and walked to the door, pushing it opened with his shoulder and grimaced at the "painful" action. Before the door closed behind him, he turned around to look at them, they were already taking out their phones and Sebastian smiled.

He let go of his arm and put his hands on his pockets again, it was easier than he had though; he turned right and walked away, may be he could catch a few hours of sleep in the library.

"Sebastian wait!" A voice screamed behind him, but Sebastian ignored it and walked faster.

The hand on his shoulder stopped him, so he turned around. Nick and Jeff were looking at him with matching expressions. Raised eyebrows, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry guys, the pain was so much that I couldn't hear you" He said to them, lifting his hand from his pocket and touching his arm.

"Yeah right "The pain"'" Jeff said while he made quote marks with his fingers.

"The infirmary is the other way, Sebastian" Nick informed him.

Sebastian snorted.

"What the fuck do you want then?" He asked crossing his arms.

"It's that bandage even real?' Jeff asked while he started on pocking him again.

"Ouch! yes, it is!, What is wrong with you?"

"Hey! we just want to know if something of what you said in there was true" Jeff screamed at him, making several students looked their way, Sebastian turned around and opened the door that was on his left, pushing them inside and closing the door behind them.

"Why?" Sebastian asked them while he looked at them, luckily the classroom was empty.

"I tried to call Kurt and he isn't answering his phone." Jeff said pushing his fingers against the screen of his phone, while Nick took it off his hand.

"You are going to break it"

"You were trying to call Kurt?"

"Well he is our friend" Sebastian uncrossed his arms and looked at them, they seemed genuinely worried.

"You said Blaine did something to him, is he all right?" Nick asked while he sat on one of the desks.

"I think he is going to be"

"Good" Jeff just said while he kept on fighting with his phone, this time it was Sebastian who took it away from him.

"Hey! Give it back"

Sebastian grabbed the phone and started typing, after a minute he returned it to Jeff. He grabbed it and hugged him against his chest while he looked at Sebastian with a frowned on his face.

"Give me yours" Sebastian said while he lifted his hand waiting for Nick to put it there.

"Why?"

"Just give me the phone"

Very reluctant Nick put his hand in his pocket and took off his phone, putting it on Sebastian's hand, he started typing just like he did with Jeff's and returned it.

Nick looked down at his phone trying to see what he had done to it, his eyes widen.

"Hot Stuff?" Nick read.

"Putting Sebastian as a contact sound so impersonal" Sebastian said.

"Hot Stick? Why not putting the same?" Jeff asked looking at his phone in disgust.

"You already have hot stuff as a contact"

"What?" Nick yelled at Jeff while he grabbed his phone.

"You put me under hot stuff, Jeff?" Nick asked while he tried to change it.

"No, I didn't! it said Nicky, the lion king" Nick and Sebastian looked at Jeff with a confuse expression on their faces.

"The lion King? it's that the name of a sex game I don't know about?"

"What? No! Ewwww, Nick's favourite movie is the Lion King that's all" Jeff said while he grabbed his cellphone out of Nick's hands.

"That's really sweet" Sebastian said grabbing his chest.

"Shut up! Why did you give us your number? The first time we asked for it, you said you didn't have a phone but we know it's not true because we had seen you watching porn on your iphone"

"Now things are different"

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked while he sat down on one of the chairs of the empty classroom, holding his head with his hand looking at Sebastian with a curious expression on his face.

"You didn't jump at the magic word"

"Are you going to be magician now? Can I be your assistant?" Jeff asked lifting his hand.

"He is talking about Blaine, Jeff"

"Ohh, yeah, the warblers tended to do that when they heard Blaine's name"

"But you don't"

"Kurt is our friend, too, and we don't put Blaine on a pedestal like everybody else" Nick answered for both of them.

"Fine, I will tell you, but you have to promise me something first"

"I won't give you my soul" Jeff made a cross with his fingers and pointed it to Sebastian while Nick snorted.

"Really, how do you stand him?" Sebastian asked pointing at Jeff.

"With a lot of practise"

"Hey" Nick moved to Jeff's side and kissed his head putting his arm around him.

"So what do you want?"

"I want you to help me to keep Blaine away from Kurt"

Nick and Jeff just looked at him.

"I think that now is a good time to tell us what Blaine did to Kurt" Nick asked.

"He cheated on him" Jeff's eyes widen and Nick twitched at his side.

"Are you sure?" Jeff said.

"I'm sure I saw him putting his tongue inside another's person mouth, and it wasn't Kurt"

"Do you need to be so disgusting, Sebastian?" Nick asked him with a frowned on his face.

"Yes, now will you help me?"

"First, we will need to corroborate your story, then we will talk" Nick answered before Jeff could say anything.

"So, Sebastian, Why the sudden interest in Kurt?" Nick got up from where he was sitting and stood before Sebastian.

"Because I'm a good person with a heart of Gold"

"I don't think so, don't you dare to think about it, Smythe" Nick said.

"What?"

"I know what you are thinking and I suggest you to stop it right now" Nick moved into his personal space.

"It's that a threat?" Sebastian looked down at Nick while Jeff just looked at them with a clearly confused expression on his face.

"What do you really want with that gayface?" Nick smirked at him and Sebastian pushed him away.

"Don't call him that!" He screamed at him while he grabbed him from his tie and Nick started laughing.

Sebastian let him go but Nick kept on laughing grabbing his stomach, he lifted his hands in a non threatening manner while Jeff stood by his side and asked if he was all right.

Jeff punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" Nick asked while he passed a hand through his arm.

"You shouldn't call Kurt that, Nicky" Nick smiled at him a hugged him.

"I was just trying to make a point and it seems I was right" He said looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian just frowned at him.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"May be, I'll search for a second opinion first, I don't trust you"

Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and opened the door, looking back at Sebastian.

"And yes it is a threat" He closed the door behind him.

Sebastian just looked at the door and lifted his head, 15 minutes until classes started it, he should leave and at least said 'ouch' on the infirmary, he didn't want to deal Wesley's gavel.

He walked out of the classroom and took out his phone, he started writing.

**'I hope you are ready'**

**'What have you done now, meerkat?'**

**'I accidentally tell the warblers that something bad happened between the gel helmet and you'**

**'Accidentally, my ass, Smythe!'**

**'And what a nice ass ;D'**

He put the phone back on his pocket and looked down at his clock; this night would be really interesting.


	10. Chapter 10 Plans and Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 10: Plans and Confessions.

They ate in silence, the only noise it could be hear was the movement of the silverware against the plates and Finn trying to eat with his mouth shut. After Kurt's confession the day before the Hudmel family didn't know what to say.

Carole was used to Finn and Rachel's break ups, one day they were together, the next they weren't, the only different was Finn's presence in the house and the noise of video games in the living room.

But Kurt was different, he didn't seem sad at all, Burt had told her what happened and when she asked him, he said he was all right with a smile on his face and Carole believed him, but they all had believed him last year when he said that the bullying situation was under control and Carole wasn't going to let one of her kids be hurt again.

Kurt got up from the table and started collecting the dirty plates; Carol got up alongside him.

"It's all right, honey, I'll do it" She said to him while he looked at her in surprise because he knew it was his turn, Carole turned fast to look at her son that was about to say something but when he looked at her expression he closed his mouth, leaving his fork on top of the plate so his mother could grab it.

Kurt looked at the exchange and just lifted an eyebrow at the display, he sat down again.

"So, do you know what restaurant are we going?" Carole asked him while she turned around and put the plates on the dishwater one by one, she heard Burt snorted the moment she said it, he clearly didn't like the idea.

"He didn't tell me, but I think we can wear something formal" He said already planning his attire in his head.

"You too dad" Burt closed his mouth before he could say anything.

"Italian, French?" Carole said smiling.

"What?"

"Really honey I ask about the restaurant and you answered about fashion, are you sure you don't want to be a fashion designer instead?"

"Sorry, Carole" Kurt said blushing; Carole walked to him and kissed his forehead.

"It's all right, I don't know what we are going to eat, but I know that I'm going to look perfect because you are going to choose my outfit" Kurt's eyes lighted up like a Christmas's tree.

"Thanks, Carole" He hugged her while Carole watched as Burt smiled.

Kurt let her go and turned to Finn who was getting up from his chair.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I'll grab my backpack" Kurt followed him to the living room.

"You are a good woman" A voice said behind her while two arms grabbed her around the waist.

"You have an amazing son" She said while she grabbed her husband's hands between hers.

"We have an amazing son, both of them" Burt answered tightening his arms a little around her while he heard his sons saying goodbye to them from the living room.

"You don't like him" Carole looked at the dishwater, 15 more minutes.

"No, I don't, I know boys like that, they only want one thing" Carole smiled, sometimes Burt acted like a father trying to protect his daughter's virtue, it was sweet until he found the shotgun.

"I used to be like that" Carole's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, until a woman slapped me and put me in my place" Carole could feel his smile without seeing it.

"Well then, you always say that Kurt looked like his mother, may be he will put this boy in his place" Carole let go of his husband and grabbed the rest of the things that were left on the table.

"You know something I don't know?" Burt asked with his arms crossed.

"May be" She answered with her back to him, she felt a pair of hands on her waist again.

"Are you going to tell me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Nop" Burt grabbed her and started tickling her while Carole's laughter could be heard outside the house.

* * *

><p>Kurt parked the car at the school's parking lot and turned to look at Finn.<p>

"Do you have everything, Finn?" He asked.

"Yes" Finn nodded grabbing his backpack.

"Are you sure?"

Finn huffed and looked inside his bag, it wouldn't be the first time he forgot something in the car, so Kurt always made sure to ask a few times before they left the car.

"I forgot my history book" Finn looked at him with a panic expression on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around in his seat; he looked at the back seat and grabbed the book that was lying there.

"Here" He said putting the book on Finn's lap.

"Hey"

"What?" Kurt asked with a smirk on his face.

"You knew the book was there!"

"Yes, Finn, like every morning you forget something not matter how many times I ask you, could you please check everything before we leave the house?"

Finn looked at Kurt and noticed the tired eyes and the bags under his eyes.

"I will"

"Good" Kurt said while he unbuckled his seatbelt and put his bag on his shoulder, before he could open the car's door, he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked and he just smiled at him.

"I'm fine" But Finn didn't look convinced and watched him with worried eyes, for some reason Kurt wanted to cry, things had changed so much over the years and he wondered what his past self would think about this.

"I will be fine, Finn" Kurt smiled and put his hand on top of Finn's.

He opened the door and went out of the car, Finn followed him. They walked side by side, Finn nodded to some football players, but Kurt didn't pay him any attention he was trying to take a decision, he knew he probably shouldn't but he thought it was for the best.

"I will tell everyone at Glee club" He said to Finn while he opened the door, turning right walking to his locker.

"What?" Finn said in surprise.

"I really love them but you know neither of them is capable of keeping a secret, Finn, I prefer to tell them when they are together"

"What about Blaine?" He asked.

"What about Blaine? He will have to listen the same way that everyone else"

They walked down the hallway and they stopped in front of Kurt's locker, he opened the door and leave a couple of books inside, he looked at Blaine's picture and frowned.

"_You think it's creepy?" Kurt asked with a blush on his face._

"_I think it is adorable" Blaine smiled at him._

He grabbed the portrait and took it off.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Finn asked him.

"No, it's fine, I'll do it" He passed his finger through Blaine's face and frowned, he turned to look at Finn who was playing with his bag.

"What?"

"Nothing" But Kurt knew he was lying; he just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at him.

"Are you really all right?"

"I said I was going to be" Kurt closed his locker's door and started walking to his class.

"That's what worry me, Kurt" Finn said while they stood outside of the class, they moved to the side when people started to complain that they were on the way.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are too calm about this"

"I threw a beverage on his head, it's that enough?" Kurt tried to smile at him but he didn't have the answer that Finn wanted.

"All right" He said raising his hands, giving up for now.

"Bye Finn" Kurt said while he entered his classroom, he sat down on the last row and he opened his book, thinking about what Finn had said, why he was so calm? And the answer was he didn't know, Blaine was his first love but in spite of his heart clenching every time he thought about him, at the same time he felt lighter.

This last few weeks he had felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, not knowing what was happening with Blaine had bothered him and distracted him, he didn't have that anymore, he knew exactly what was going on and he will deal with it and moved on.

Kurt just concentrated on his class and tried to forget about Blaine, that's when his phone started buzzing. A message from Jeff.

'**Are you all right?**'

Kurt looked at it in confusion, Blaine had said something to him?. He looked down at his book and decided to answer it later. 10 minutes later his phone buzzed again.

Meerkat said:

**'I hope you are ready' **

He grabbed his cellphone and started writing.

**'What have you done now, meerkat?'**

**'I accidentally tell the warblers that something bad happened between the gel helmet and you'**

Kurt cursed inside, he didn't want to deal with angry warblers, they will probably blame him for harming his precious Blaine, now he could understand Jeff's message.

**'Accidentally, my ass, Smythe!'**

**'And what a nice ass ;D'**

Kurt smiled and put his phone back on his bag, he concentrated again in his book but the smile didn't leave his face.

* * *

><p>The moment Kurt entered the music room, Puck and Finn got up and stood by his side walking him to the chairs, like bodyguards, Kurt just looked at them and lifted an eyebrow at their display, when he looked at the chairs he understood why. Blaine was there, looking at him, he had tried to stand up but he sat down again the moment he saw his bodyguards at his side.<p>

"This is not necessary guys, I'm okay" He said while he sat down on the chair between Finn and Puck, if someone thought that this was strange nobody comment on it.

Mr. Shue entered the room and stood in the center of the room, before he could say something or before Rachel started singing, Kurt lifted his hand.

"Kurt?"

"Mr Shue, May I?" Kurt said signalling to the place where Mr. Shue was standing.

"But I have an incredible song for the glee assignment, Mr. Shue and I wanted to go first" Rachel said sitting next to Finn.

"I'm not going to sing, Rachel, I just want to say something"

"Ohh all right" She answered with a smile on her face.

"Go ahead Kurt" Mr Shue walked to the chairs and sat down next to Artie.

"Hello everybody"

"Get on with it, ladyface" Santana screamed from the back row.

"Santana" Mr. Shue screamed from the front.

"It's all right Mr. Shue, I just want to say something before the rumours started and I know neither of you can keep really a secret or not butt in into other people's life without causing a big mess"

"Hey" Rachel said from her chair.

"It's true" Santana said while Rachel looked at her with a scowled on her face.

"What, hobbit? I will give you an example Puck, Finn, Quinn, baby" She said while she counted with her fingers and everyone keep quite.

"Go on, pony" Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"All right, I'm not going to enter in details but yesterday..." Kurt started.

"Kurt, can we talk in private?" Blaine got up from his chair and tried to walk to him, but Finn stood on his way and looked down at him.

"Sit down, Blaine" He said to him trying to look intimidating.

Blaine looked at Kurt one last time and sat down, saying nothing.

"Okay if there aren't any more interruptions" Brittany lifted her hand.

"Yes Brittany "

"Are you going to have a baby dolphin?" Everybody turned to look at her while Santana lowered her hand and whispered something in her ear. Brittany just nodded.

"No, Britt"

He looked at them and for a moment he felt sad all over again, his face must show it because Brittany asked him if he was okay. He closed his eyes for a second.

"Blaine and I broke up yesterday" Everybody had a look of surprise on their faces and they turned to look at Blaine who looked like he wanted to say something but he just couldn't.

The moment those words left his lips everybody started screaming, but Kurt just took a big breath.

"We are not getting back together, ever" Kurt just walked to his seat and sat down again, ignoring everybody questions while Finn put his arm around him, at the gesture everybody kept quiet, it was really difficult for Kurt to let people comfort him, and that showed how much the confession had bothered him.

"Okay, Rachel, Why don't we start with the weekly assignment?"

And for once nobody complain about her going first.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the favorite story, alerts and reviews!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Calls and Comforting words

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 11: Calls and Comforting words.

Kurt was trying really hard to pay attention to Rachel's performance but the eyes boring into his back made it very difficult to concentrate and they weren't only from Blaine, once in a while he could feel another pair of eyes, like if it looking at the back of his head could answer all their questions.

He wondered if he made the right decision at telling them. He looked up at the door with longing, he didn't want to be here, at least not today, he didn't want to deal with the questions, but he knew it was necessary and decided to look away from the door and watched as Rachel lifted her arms while she sang something.

His phone buzzed.

He looked down at it and frowned, he was deliberating between turned it off or threw it against the wall one more time, but he decided against it and passed his finger through the screen, it was Jeff again asking if he was all right.

He wondered if Blaine had received the same message, he turned to look at him for a second but he didn't have his phone in his hand. He didn't want to question Jeff's friendship but the Warblers were so loyal to Blaine.

He looked at the phone again and started typing.

**"I'm going to be fine" **

**"So it's true?"** Kurt frowned at Jeff's question, he didn't know what Sebastian had said to them and he expected the warblers to turn his words around, thinking that he was the one to cheat somehow, but he decided to trust Jeff.

**"Yes"** He waited for the phone to buzz again but it didn't and he felt disappointed, he put it back on his pocket.

Rachel continued singing while the rest of them looked bored; some were texting, others were talking between themselves, he could heard his name being mention along side Blaine's.

He heard Noah yawning at his right and turned to look at him, he seemed really bored, head thrown back, legs opened wide, falling slowly from his chair and it wouldn't be the first time.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him Puck moved his head to the side and looked at him with a smirk on his face, he put his arm around the back of his chair and lend to whisper in his ear.

"Are you okay, princess?" He asked him.

"What are you doing Noah?" Kurt asked while he put some distance between them.

"I'm messing with the hobbit's mind"

"Stop it" Kurt said smiling and getting a little closer to him.

"Come on, you said I couldn't use violence, this is all I can do, right?"

"Fine" He said putting his head on Noah's shoulder; but before his head touched his shoulder Kurt lifted his head to look at him. Puck's eyes widen at the display but then he relaxed and smiled at him while Blaine's eyes bored into his back. He continued looking at Rachel while she argued with Mr. Shue and let the time passed.

* * *

><p>His phone buzzed again, he kept his head on Noah's shoulder and put his hand on his pocket reaching for his phone, he lifted it to his face and saw Nick's name on his screen.<p>

**"Sorry! my battery died... do you want me to kick him in the balls? Jeff"**

Kurt eyes widen and his phone buzzed again.

**"Nick says hi! :D"**

Kurt moved his head against Puck's shoulder, a few seconds later Puck lifted his arm and put it around Kurt's shoulder.

Rachel, who was now arguing with Mr. Shue, was crossing her arms with a frowned on her face, he waited for her to do her diva exit in any minute… and there it was.

She closed the door with a little more force than necessary while Mr. Shue lifted his arms surrendering himself to the situation, already planning on finishing the class, like always totally forgetting that the room was full of people besides Rachel.

He heard Rachel's name being call to his left and watched as Finn ran to the door, following her, and for once Kurt didn't care at all, he lifted his head from Noah's shoulder and looked at him, he mouthed him a thank you while he prepared to make a quit exit of the music room.

But the moment Kurt got up from the chair he was surrounded, he took a big breath and walked to them, grabbing Brittany's hand expecting that the rest would follow them.

He exited the music room and put as much distance as he could from Blaine, he passed a few classroom's doors and looked inside until he found one that was empty, he opened the door and hold it open while he signalled them that they could enter.

With everybody inside he closed the door and turned to look at them, they seemed like kids waiting for a Christmas story; Kurt rolled his eyes at the display. He crossed his arms and went direct to point.

"Blaine cheated on me, no it's not a rumour, yes I saw it with my own eyes, he is in love with another person but he is in love with me too, no we are not getting back together" Kurt just stood there waiting for the questions.

Brittany lifted his hand.

"You don't need to lift your hand, Britt"

"Oh, are you okay Kurtie?" She asked him.

"I'm going to be fine, honey" He smiled at her.

"Do you want us to kick his ass?" Sam said to him while all the guys nodded and Noah smirked.

"Like I said to Finn and Noah, no, I don't want any violence and I want you to do me a favour" When he saw that everybody was paying attention, he said.

"I want you to treat Blaine the same, I don't want any of you to give him a hard time because of this"

"What?" Several voices said at once.

"I'm sorry to say this guys, but this group isn't a good example on fidelity and I have never treat anyone of you different because of that, I want the same for me and Blaine"

Silence.

"Thank you" Kurt said smiling at them.

"You are too good, ladyface" Santana said, for once with a sweet smile on her face while she linked her fingers with Brittany and walked to him kissing his cheeks, after a quick goodbye they walked to door with their pinkies still linked.

One by one they left the empty classroom saying some comforting word to him while Kurt stayed there nodding at their words, after everyone was gone, he grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

"Hi Nick" He said.

"Hi! Kurt!" Jeff said from the other ended of the line and Kurt frowned.

"Jeff? You still have Nick's phone?"

"I'm sooo soorrryyy, my battery died and Nicky lend me his phone, are you okay? because I want to know if I have to give Sebastian my soul"

"What are you talking about?"

The line went dead for a second.

"Hello?" Kurt said.

"Give me that Jeff!" "But you said I could use it all day, Nicky!"

Kurt crossed his arms and waited from the other end while the two of them argued.

"Hi Kurt" Another voice said from the phone.

"Hi Nick"

"So it is true? I want to hear it from you"

"I don't know what Sebastian told you, but yes, Blaine cheated on me"

"I'm really sorry, Kurt, you know that we are there for you if you need anything" Kurt's eyes widen in surprise.

"Thank you, Nick" Kurt said in surprise.

"You seemed shocked"

"Well you are Blaine's friends, so I assumed..."

"That we automatically took his side?"

"I'm sorry, Nick" Kurt said with regret.

"It's okay, you are talking with the 2% of the warblers, the 10% won't care and the rest... well... expect drunken calls saying 'how dare you to hurt our precious Blaine, bla bla bla'"

Kurt laughed at Nick's description and was glad that he wasn't mad at him.

"Just be careful with Sebastian" Nick said with a serious tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just be careful, okay?"

"Okay"

"Jeff wanted to talk with you"

"Are you free tomorrow, Kurt?" Kurt thought about the question and tried to clear all the thoughts that were running through his mind and answered.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you want to hang out with us? We don't have warbler's practice" Jeff seemed so excited about the prospect of seeing him that it made him smile.

"Sure, the Lima Bean at 3?"

"Great!, we will see you tomorrow!"

"Jeff! Wait! What did you mean before about Sebastian and your soul?" Kurt asked almost forgetting.

"Ohhh Sebastian asked us if we could.. hey Nick give me the phone, Kurt asked me a question about Sebastian's plan!"

"Plan?" Kurt wondered.

"We have classes, the bell is ringing... ring... ring" Nick said trying to imitate a bell.

"Nick! Wait! I know that wasn't the bell you know"

"We will see you tomorrow, bye!" he hanged up.

Kurt lifted the phone from his ear and looked at it frowning, plan? What plan?


	12. Chapter 12 Confrontations and Warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 12: Confrontations and warnings.

Kurt kept on looking at his phone, thinking about Jeff and Nick words.

Slowly he passed his finger through the screen and looked at his contact list; a new number was there, tempting him. A little voice in his head said call him, while the other said call him too and the third one was deciding between that and what outfit he should wear tonight.

He rolled his eyes at his own mind.

He decided to ignore all of them and put the phone back in his pocket; he looked down at himself and passed a hand through his outfit, arranging wrinkles that he could only see. He turned his head and looked at the window, in spite of everything it was a good day.

He lifted his hand covering his eyes from the sun that was coming through the window. He smiled at his friends reactions and moved his bag to the side without realizing that someone had entered the room until his name was called.

Kurt turned around quickly, already excusing himself, thinking it was a teacher entering the room but the moment he saw who was it, he shut his mouth and his eyes turned to ice.

"What do you want?" Kurt said crossing his arms.

"I just want to talk" The person answered him.

"We have nothing to talk about" Kurt hugged his bag a little tighter to himself and started walking to the door, the person lifted his arms in a non threatening manner and put himself on his way, closing the door with his left hand, leaving them inside the room.

"Let me pass" Kurt asked him, but the person didn't react, he just stood there looking at him.

He knew he won't be able to get out of there with him on the way and the only thing he could do was pushing him out of the way, he considered it for a second but at the end he decided to listen.

"Talk"

He watched as he passed a hand through his face and looked at him with a worried expression that he knew it wasn't mean for him.

"I'm sorry for everything"

"That's all?" He asked trying to look through the door's window, hoping that some of the guys crossed the hallway and looked inside.

"I know they are just words and they aren't enough for you right now"

And he was right, that apologize didn't mean anything to him and he didn't think it will any time soon, Kurt just looked at him and didn't say anything, he could see that the other person was disappointed at his respond.

He moved to the side and let the door free, Kurt stayed quiet and just walked to the door, keeping his head high, ignoring the person that was at his side.

He put his hand on the door's latch but before he could open it, a hand grabbed his wrist and held him there.

Kurt looked at him trying to free his hand.

"Let me go" he said.

"You should forgive him, Kurt" Jeremiah told him holding his wrist, Kurt grimaced.

"He is suffering because of this, Kurt"

"I don't care, he deserves it" Kurt answered while he kept on trying to free his wrist.

But Jeremiah didn't let him go, he just squeezed him harder, Kurt looked at him right in the eye, trying to avoid looking at his broken noise but it was difficult, Sebastian had made a good job and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Black and blue are good colours for you" He said to him.

Jeremiah frowned at his words and touched his broken nose with his other hand; Kurt kept on smiling even if his wrist was killing him.

Jeremiah lifted his head and looked at Kurt's smirking face.

"You forget about Blaine, very quickly" He said to Kurt.

"What are you talking about?" He asked him with a clearly confusion expression on his face.

But Jeremiah didn't answer and just smirked at him, taking a step closer, looking at Kurt up and down.

"Having fun with your new boyfriend?" Jeremiah said to him and Kurt snapped.

A second later, Jeremiah was on the floor with his hands between his legs and Kurt didn't know what happened, but he thought his raise leg was a clue.

He looked at Jeremiah but he didn't do anything to help him.

"Mr Hummel" Someone asked him.

Kurt lifted his head and his eyes widen at Mr. Patrick's presence, his history teacher.

"Eh" And no other sound came out of his mouth.

"What is going on?" He looked at him with his arms crossed.

"He is trespassing?" Kurt answered a little weakly; neither realized that Jeremiah was already on his feet and holding himself straight thanks to the door's frame. Realizing that there was another person in the room, Jeremiah's eyes widen.

"We will talk later, Kurt" He said walking away from them.

"We won't" Kurt answered him.

He watched as Jeremiah walked away from him, he kept on looking until he disappeared from his sight; he took a moment to compose himself and looked down at his wrist, completely forgetting he was not alone in the room.

"Mr. Hummel, are you okay?" Mr. Patrick asked him, knowing he had seen the red skin on his wrist; Kurt turned to look at him and tried to keep the trembling out of his voice when he answered.

"I'm fine, Mr. Patrick" Kurt said to him but he could see he didn't believe him, he looked at him with a worried expression on his face and Kurt knew he was ready to go to the principle's office.

"I'm okay, really" Kurt assured him, he didn't look convince but Kurt didn't have the time to convince him other wise.

"I have to go, thanks for your help!" Kurt walked out of the classroom while the professor called his name behind him, the moment he was out of Mr. Patrick's sight, he pushed himself against the wall and stayed there.

He looked down at his hands, they were trembling but not for the reasons that Mr. Patrick probably thought.

He wasn't scared, he was mad.

And for once he had let go. He grabbed his shirt and lifted his sleeve very slowly, already knowing what was there, it was small and barely noticeable but he knew it would be a lot bigger and darker than now.

He couldn't let his dad see it; he lowered his sleeve and pushed his head back against the wall closing his eyes. For a second he regretted his decision of telling the guys that they left Blaine alone, he wasn't sure if Jeremiah had talked to Blaine before coming here, he hope not, the idea of Blaine being involve in this made him sad.

He wasn't going to let himself being bully into forgiving him, he didn't deserve it.

Kurt opened his eyes looking at the desert hallway and he started thinking about Jeremiah's words.

_"You forget about Blaine, very quickly" _

He knew what Jeremiah was implying and he didn't like it, Sebastian had nothing to do with their situation, despite being an ass he had helped him when he needed him, it didn't matter if it was a form of repaying him after he had helped him in that alley, he didn't look for that "kind" of comfort with Sebastian after what had happened with Blaine.

It just didn't hurt in the same way he had imagined, the idea of Blaine and he breaking up had passed through his mind several times, at the beginning of their relationship he had been really insecure about Blaine's feeling for him and he had always thought that the moment they broke up, his heart would be destroyed. But when it really happened it didn't, and Kurt just didn't know why.

He had cried, he had screamed, he had thrown random objects around the room and now he moved on, he didn't blame Jeremiah for being suspicious, it was fast, and a part of Kurt felt guilty about it.

He was tired of all this, Jeremiah and Blaine could have their happily ever after, he didn't care anymore; he had more important things to worry about.

He lifted himself from the wall and walked through the hallway, he had to fix his wrist before he could go back home, he opened the bathroom's door and looked inside, there wasn't anybody in sight so he opened the door all the way and entered.

He walked to the mirror and put his bag on top of the sink, looking inside his bag for something that could cover up the bruise.

"Kurt" A voice said to his right, making him jumped, his bag fell to the floor and he couldn't help but let a tiny curse escape his lips.

"Sorry!" Kurt turned and looked at Mike and Artie.

"You scared me, guys" He said to them while he lowered himself and tried to pick up his things, but Mike was faster.

"Thank you" He said to him smiling, but he realized that Mike had stopped and was looking down with a frown on his face, with all the commotion his sleeve had moved and the bruise was on display.

"I'm fine" He said getting up before Mike could ask anything.

"What happened, Kurt?" Artie asked while he grabbed his wrist with his hand and looked at the bruise.

"It's nothing, I bruise easily" He said, Mike and Artie looked at him in disbelieve.

"All right, I have a confrontation with Blaine's boyfriend" He said.

"A confrontation?"

"Yes, he came to the school to talk to me"

"People entered so easily to this school" Artie said.

"He grabbed my wrist and this is the result" Kurt simply said while he freed his hand from Artie and put his bag on the sink again, he grabbed the corrector that was there and opened it.

"That's all?" They asked, Kurt just looked at them and chuckled, they looked at him with the same expression and their arms crossed.

"I told him that he need to let me go and he didn't, so I kicked him in the balls" Kurt answered them while he applied the product on his bruise skin, slowly it disappeared until he couldn't see it anymore, he will have to remember to do it again after he showered, everything was so quiet.

He turned to look at them and they both had really painful expression on their faces.

"He deserved it" Kurt defended himself.

"What? No it's not that, it's great, Kurt, well not for the guy's balls, but we have never expected that from you, that's all" Artie said to him.

"You fight with words" Mike resumed.

"It's not that I can't defend my self, I just don't like violence" Kurt said to them while he put the corrector back in his bag.

"What is that for?" Artie asked pointing at his wrist.

"I don't want my dad to worry, that's all" He answered him.

"I thought we were passed that, you shouldn't hide this type of things, Kurt" Mike nodded along side Artie's words, it was difficult to remember that Tina had left Artie for Mike's abs.

"I know, if this guy bothers me again I'll tell him, I promise" He closed his bag and looked at the guys with a smile on his face.

"Come on" Artie said to him, fixing his glasses and then putting his hands on the wheels of his wheelchair while Mike opened the door holding it for him. Kurt went out and stood outside of the bathroom not really knowing what to do.

Mike and Artie put themselves to his sides, leaving him in the middle and they started walking.

Kurt smiled all the way down the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13 Dreams and plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 13: Dreams and plans.

"It's okay, Mr. Smythe, you can go, you need to be more careful" The teacher said to Sebastian.

Sebastian stood on the doorway and looked at Mrs. Jones with a tiny smile on his face, enough to make her blush. The teacher looked down to fix some papers, trying to cover her red cheeks from the rest of the class.

"Thank you, Katherine" Sebastian said and turned around missing the look that the teacher gave him at hearing her name.

He walked away from the class and looked down at his arm; it was more useful than he had thought about. May be he should put a bandage on his arm more often, that and the puppy look seemed to work really well.

He walked through the hallway, luckily all the students were in class and Sebastian had all the place to himself to take a long nap, he stretched his arms above his head and walked ahead, there was a sofa waiting for him a couple of meters away.

He opened the door that was at his right and looked inside, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the boy that was sitting on the couch, from all the places that could be occupied it had to be this one, he opened the door all the way and entered anyway.

The boy lifted his head at the noise and looked at Sebastian in confusion but the moment he recognized him, his frown turned into a smile and Sebastian cursed inside his mind, that was one of the bad things about Sebastian's "bad" habit, unwanted crushes.

And the boy sitting inside the room was one of them.

Sebastian took a big breath, smiled and walked inside.

He looked down at his arm and put a hand on his it, lifting his sleeve a little, letting a little bit of his bandage escape the cover of his blazer.

The boy looked at Sebastian as he walked to him and jumped a little, realizing that his books were covering half of the couch; he grabbed them fast and put them on the floor at his feet, leaving the space free for Sebastian to sit.

But Sebastian just sat on the green armchair that was in front of the couch and crossed his legs, looking at the boy straight in the eyes, the boy blushed.

"Hi Sebastian" He said smiling while he lifted his hand and put a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Hi, Toby" He answered.

"It's Mark" The boy said with a frown on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but the pain is playing games with my memory, that's all" Sebastian put his "I'm in pain" face at him and looked down at his arm.

The boy put his hand in his mouth and looked down at his bandage arm, which Sebastian had "accidentally" let on display a moment ago.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Mark said putting his hand on his arm in a friendly gesture; Sebastian looked down at his hand with a frown on his face but smiled anyway at the boy that was in front of him.

"Nothing serious, just an old flame that decided to bother my boyfriend" Mark's hand let go like if Sebastian's arm was on fire.

"Ohhh" He just said, putting his hand back on his lap.

"I thought you didn't do that" The boy said in wonder.

"There is always a first time for everything" Sebastian answered while the boy kept on looking at him, he wondered how long he could keep up the "I'm in pain" expression on his face so the boy took the hint and went away.

"So how long have you been together?" The boy asked him and Sebastian just looked at him, he seemed just curious.

"A few days"

"What's his name?" Blue eyes came to his mind _"You are lying, meerkat"_

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you" Sebastian said to him, he frowned at Mark who had a hand against his mouth trying to hold his laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, you are really cute when you smiled like that"

"I was smiling?" Sebastian asked.

"It seemed like a good memory" Mark said to him and looked at Sebastian's arm.

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" Mark asked him.

"No, is not necessary, I was already there" He answered, yawning a little, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm sorry, I leave you alone, you can use the couch to rest a little, don't worry I won't tell anyone that you are here" Mark said to him while he put his books inside his bag.

He got up from the couch and opened the door; he hesitated for a second and turned around to look at Sebastian before crossing the door.

"I hope you are happy, Sebastian Smythe" He said closing the door behind him

Sebastian watched him go and put his head against the armchair, closing his eyes for a second.

He opened his eyes and got up from it, jumping to the couch that was in front of him, he lay down and watched the ceiling, his eyes started closing again.

* * *

><p>A sound to his right woke him up, his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.<p>

Jeff was looking down at him with a smile on his face.

"What the fuck do you want now?" He asked while he covered his eyes.

"Hi Sebastian" Jeff said to him, waving, he opened one eye and looked to his right at Nick who was also smiling at him.

"What's the plan then?" Nick asked him while he sat on the armchair, looking at him.

"Plan?" Sebastian asked confused while Jeff walked to Nick and sat at his side.

"You said you wanted to keep Blaine away from Kurt, I assume you have a plan or may be I give you too much credit" Nick answered him.

"Now you believe me?" Sebastian said still lying on the couch not getting up anytime soon.

"We talk to Kurt" Jeff said to him.

Sebastian just looked at them.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Nick smirked at him.

"Well everything is happening so fast that I didn't have the time and I'm hurt" He answered signalling his arm.

"That excuse isn't going to last forever, you know" Nick sad.

"I know Blaine, he won't give up, he is really stubborn" Nick said frowning at Sebastian.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked him, sitting up with his legs crossed.

"I mean that he doesn't like to feel guilty and he will bother Kurt until he forgives him, knowing Kurt that will not happen any time soon" Nick said to him smiling.

"He will probably come here and ask the warblers for their services" Nick finished.

"Sexual services?"

"You are a moron, you probably thought that we had orgies before entering the warblers, right?"

"Well, the thought had crossed my mind" Sebastian answered smiling.

Jeff just held his head with his hand and looked at them, for once staying quiet.

"No, Sebastian, he will probably come and asked us to sing to him"

"What? That's not possible!"

"Oh yes it is" Jeff said.

"Once Blaine was drinking coffee and he accidentally spill it all on my final project, so he asked the warblers to sing to me, but that didn't change the fact that I got an F on my project" Jeff said with a pout on his face.

"That's so…. Stupid" Sebastian just said to them.

"Kurt is going to be so mad if he tried to do that"

"Blaine is going to die" Jeff said nodding.

"I don't see the bad side in that" Sebastian just said to them stretching his arms above his head.

"Well I don't want to clean warbler blood from the floor, Sebastian"

"Don't worry dynamic duo, I'll think of something" Sebastian said to them and got up from the couch, he won't get any rest staying there.

Before he could leave, he felt a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" He said to Jeff who was standing in front of him, looking at him with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm warning you" He just said.

"About?"

"If you hurt Kurt, I'll hurt you" He said to him in a serious tone and Sebastian believed him, because it was the first time he had seen Jeff liked that.

"Don't worry, little Jeff, I'll try my best" Sebastian said smiling while he passed his hand through Jeff's hair.

"Hey!" Jeff said to him while he tried to fix his hair.

"Why don't you think of a plan and then we exchange notes, all right?" Sebastian said to them while he walked to the door, he winked at them on the way out.

* * *

><p>He walked to his bed, opened his arms wide and threw himself on the bed; he turned around and lay on his back.<p>

He grabbed his tie and untied it. The bandage was his free pass for the day, now he could rest until the Hummel/Smythe dinner tonight.

He kept on looking at his blue ceiling and closed his eyes.

"_Does it hurt?" A voice said to his right, Sebastian smiled at it._

"_A little" He answered. _

"_You should be more careful, Bas" The voice said to him. _

"_May be you can make it better" He said without opening his eyes, moving his eyebrows. _

"_You are a pervert, meerkat" A hand touched his bandaged arm while a mouth put a little kiss on it._

"_But I'm your pervert, right?" Sebastian asked while his eyes started opening. _

"_Always" The voice answered him and Sebastian's smiled._

Sebastian opened his eyes and stared at the blue ceiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Someone asked him from the door.

"Nothing" He answered.

"I made the reservations for the restaurant and the car is ready, too" Sebastian turned his head to look at his father and raised an eyebrow at him, smiling a little. His father was wearing his "resting outfit".

_Sebastian sat on the living room floor hugging his teddy bear tight against his chest, he looked at his mother as she walked away from him, he wanted to call her back but he knew she wasn't going to come back. _

_He watched as she lifted her hands and put them around her gym teacher's neck, hugging him tight, tighter than he had ever hug him, she turned to look at him mouthing the words 'be good, bas' and walked away from him, opening the garden's door and disappearing behind it. _

_Sebastian just stayed there looking down at his bear, playing with his ears; he heard footsteps at his right and smiled at his father. His father walked to him and kneeled, putting his hand on his head. _

"_Are you all right kiddo?" He asked. _

"_I'm okay, daddy" He answered, smiling at his father outfit, he lifted his tiny hand to touch his father's tie. _

"_Where is your mother?" He asked him, Sebastian frowned. _

"_She went that way with his gym's teacher" His father turned his head and his smile changed, Sebastian lifted his father's tie and looked at the pretty colours that were there, his father had a big collection of them. One time he had put Sebastian on top of the bed and threw all his ties on top of him and Sebastian played with them for hours. _

"_Why are you dress like that, Daddy?" He asked with a curious expression on his face. _

_His father put his hands under Sebastian's arms and lifted him from the floor; Sebastian put his hands around his father's neck while he held him tight. _

"_It's my "resting outfit"" Christopher answered while he walked with his son out of the living room. _

"_What does that mean?" He asked while he watched from his father's shoulder as they walked away from the room. _

"_That I'm going to spend all my days with you from now on" His father answered, Sebastian hugged his dad a little tighter and smiled, but he still didn't understand why his father was wearing a shirt, tie and only a pair of shorts without shoes. _

When he was older Sebastian finally understood why, his father had decided to leave his job and worked at home, claiming that he was going to dress the way he wanted, so every new strange outfit his father wore he called it his resting outfit.

Sebastian smiled at the memory.

"Great" He answered him.

"Are you all right, bas?" Christopher asked him.

"I'm fine, just thinking"

"About Kurt?" His father asked him, not expecting an answer.

"Yes" He said to him, Christopher was surprised at his son answer, talking about sex and conquests were really easy for him, but talking about feelings was another thing, he was a closed book, he had always been not matter how hard Christopher tried.

"I think I like him" Sebastian said looking again at the ceiling with a frown on his face.

"Ohhhh" His dad answered.

"That's a really good advice, thanks dad"

"I'm sorry, were you looking for an advice?"

Sebastian just looked at him.

"All right tell me" Christopher crossed his arms and put himself on father's mode.

Sebastian lifted himself from the bed and sat on the edge.

"I think I want to try to have a relationship with him" Sebastian said with a serious tone and Christopher couldn't help but laughed at his expression.

"Heyyyy!" Sebastian said, Christopher walked to the bed and sat at his side.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… happy" He said and looked at Sebastian.

"I didn't want that my relationship with your mother changed the way you saw things, but it did"

"Dad…"

"No, Sebastian, I know it did and I never thought that those would come out of your mouth" Christopher said looking down at his hands.

"Just be yourself Sebastian, I know you can be an ass but don't hide, just show him who you are" His father said to him, looking at him with a sad smile, and Sebastian couldn't help but curse at his mother because he knew she had put that expression on his father's face.

"Thanks, dad" He said, his father just smiled at him and got up from the bed.

"Well, I'm going to look for something more appropriated for tonight" Christopher said walking to the door.

"I can wait to meet your future husband" His father screamed at him and Sebastian threw himself on the bed again covering his eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!<p>

I'm writing a Kurt/Sebastian AU supernatural fic and I'm looking for a beta, if someone want to do it, just leave me a message in my inbox, thanks!


	14. Chapter 14 Clothes and meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 14: Clothes and meetings.

The bathroom's door opened and Sebastian stepped out with just a towel around his head; he lifted his hands and moved it back and forth, trying to dry his hair. Little drops of water fell to the floor while he moved his feet, mouthing a few words alongside his moves.

His blazer was on the bed with the rest of his uniform, his voice started to resonate around the room, getting higher and higher while he sang a song that the warblers had assigned him, it wasn't his style but he didn't want to complain.

He didn't give a fuck about the warblers' feelings but he could feel their wailing the moment that Wesley had opened his mouth, so he had smiled, nodded and accepted it, escaping as fast as he could, thanking that his injury had given him a free pass for the day.

He kept on moving his feet while he tried to make up a choreography in his mind.

He passed the towel through his hair one last time and threw it on the chair, scratching his stomach a little, he looked down at his arm and lifted his hand touching with the tip of his fingertips the wound that was there, fortunately it didn't look so bad but that mean that his privileges at school were about to end. May be he could put a fake bandage on.

He walked to his desk and grabbed a bandage that he had prepared before showering, putting it on the best way he could, he will asked his father to help him later after he was finished, he turned around and walked to his closet opening the doors.

Unlike Kurt, Sebastian didn't pay much attention to clothes or fashion but he knew enough about designers and clothes. Thanks to his mother's guilt his closet was well equipped, at least enough to impress Kurt with his knowledge.

Without caring at all about his nakedness, he stood in front of his closet holding the doors opened with his hands while he decided which outfit he was going to wear for the night

He put his head inside and looked at his choices. He let go of one door and put his hand inside taking out some of his clothes, he looked down at them for a minute and frowned before throwing them on the chair on top of the wet towel.

He put his hand inside the closet and took out his second choice; he lifted them up and again threw them with frustration on top of the chair. Ten minutes later and a mountain of clothes on the floor, Sebastian gave up.

He walked to his chair and threw the clothes on the floor, sitting down looking at the closet with hate, throwing his head back he cursed; he didn't have time for this.

He sat on the floor and started grabbing things, throwing them around, trying to find something at least decent for the night, at the end he choose an outfit.

He put the garments on the chair and opened the drawer taking out a pair of black boxers, he put them on and started dressing himself as fast as he could, he had never waste so much time in this time of things.

He turned around and walked to the mirror that was against his wall, looking at his reflection.

His hair looked like crap. He lifted his hand and he unsuccessfully tried to fix it, he will comb it later, Sebastian thought.

He adjusted his tie while he passed his hands through his arms, trying to get ride of the tiny wrinkles he could find, he lowered his arms and admired himself on the mirror, but unlike any other time, he had doubts.

He had never doubt an outfit choice but this time it was different, because he had never imagined a little Kurt insulting him.

"_What are you wearing, meerkat?" _

He kept on looking at himself on the mirror and wondered if he was going to like it, Sebastian frowned at where his mind was going and remembered his father's words, _just be yourself_, so in resume he had to be an ass and insulted Kurt all night long, Sebastian just closed his eyes and turned around, he wasn't going to think about that right now, he will let the night flow.

He looked down at his watch and cursed, his searched for the right outfit had taken a lot of time, he just hoped his father was ready, he looked down at the floor and rolled his eyes at the mess he had made, he lowered himself and started grabbing his clothes.

"I like the new carpet, really classy"

Sebastian lifted himself from the floor with his hands full of clothes; he turned around to look at his father.

"Well, I like it" He said while he walked to his closet and threw the clothes inside.

"So what do you think?" His father asked as he twirled around.

Sebastian looked at him with his arms crossed and smirked.

"You looked like a lawyer, Dad"

His father grimaced.

"May be I can change"

"You looked fine, dad, almost like a grown up and we don't have time for you to change" Sebastian said smirking at him, his father had become too comfortable working at home and now he usually did his skype calls in his underwear.

Sebastian lifted his sleeve and looked down at his attempt of bandage.

"Can you help me?" He said to his father.

His father just walked to him and sat him down on the bed, grabbing the first aid kit that Sebastian had on the desk.

"It looked better" His father said while he arranged the new bandage around Sebastian's arm.

"Yeah" Sebastian just said while he looked at his father.

"But I think your hair needs help" His father said smirking at him.

"Done"

"Thank you" Sebastian got up from the bed and grabbed the comb that was at his desk; he passed it through his hair a couple of times and put the comb back in its place.

"You looked fine, Bas, I'm sure your boyfriend will like it" Christopher said smiling at him, Sebastian just looked at him and couldn't help but feel a little disturbed at how similar they looked. Some people still thought that his father was his older brother.

Sebastian frowned and looked down at his sleeves, fixing himself, he was all in black, blazer, shirt, tie and shoes, unlike his father who liked a little bit of colour on him, he could see his red tie, almost blinding him.

"He is not my boyfriend…yet" Sebastian said.

"Fine" Christopher said lifting his hands in surrender.

"What do you know about his family?" His father asked him.

"Why?"

"I just want to know what subject I can talk with his parents besides how much you want to get into his son's pants" His father said smiling.

"Funny, very funny"

"I so thought" His father turned around and walked out of Sebastian's room.

"The car is ready, Bas" He screamed before going downstairs.

Sebastian looked at his reflection one last time and followed his father.

* * *

><p>He put his hand under his chin and concentrated, trying to come up with all the combinations his mind could make up, but unlike any other time where he could think of ten different outfits in five minutes, this time his ability wasn't working. He had depended on it every day from the moment the word fashion had left his lips, but now he felt like Spiderman without his powers.<p>

He lowered his arms and threw himself on the bed, putting his head against the covers.

After a while, he turned around and looked at the ceiling but nothing came up, his mind was blank, he stayed there a few minutes trying to call up his ability somehow but nothing happened. With a tiny scream he turned his head to look at his desk and cursed.

Time was running out.

He jumped from the bed, looked down at the clothes that had fallen on the floor and concentrated very hard, the noise of the clock ticking was not helping him, Kurt closed his eyes and blindly he picked up an outfit, he opened one eye and looked down at his choice, surprisingly it wasn't that bad, it was a really decent choice.

A green shirt with black pants and a vest, he put them on the bed very gently and took off his bathrobe changing very quickly. After he was finished, he turned around and looked at his reflection on the mirror, he fixed his collar and grabbed the broach that was on his desk; he put it on his shirt and smiled, a meerkat for a meerkat, Kurt thought.

He started cleaning the mess he had made when someone knocked on his door.

"Yes?" He asked.

He looked up at Carole who was watching him from the opened door and smiled at her.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course" He answered her.

Carole opened the door all the way and looked at him with a shy smile on her face.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"You looked beautiful" He said to her.

"Thank you sweetheart" She said while she twirled around like a little girl, her violet dress looked amazing on her.

Kurt kept on looking at her and smiled, he walked to his desk and with a little hesitation he opened the wooden box that was there, he put his hand inside and took off something.

He turned around and looked down at the object that was on his hand with a sad expression on his face.

"Are you all right, honey?" Carole asked him.

"I'm fine" He said, Kurt walked to her and lifted his hands, putting a silver broach on her hair.

Carole turned to her right and looked at herself on the mirror; she lifted her hand and touched the brooch.

"It's beautiful, Kurt" She said.

"It belonged to my mother"

Carole turned to look at Kurt in surprise.

"Oh honey I can't wear it" She said to him while she tried to take it out of her hair very slowly, Kurt's hands stopped her,

"Carole, I want you to wear it" He said to her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a worried tone on her voice.

"I'm positive" He answered putting his hands around her, hugging her tight, while she lifted hers and did the same.

"It's everything all right?" A voice asked behind them, they both turned their heads to look at Burt standing at the door.

"Dad, I almost didn't recognize without your cap" Kurt said smiling at his father while he slowly let go of Carole.

Burt touched his head and smiled at his wife and son.

"Are you both ready?" He asked them while he walked to them and grabbed Carole's hand, kissing her cheek.

"Yes we are" She answered touching his husband cheek.

Kurt smiled at them and walked to his desk, grabbing his jacket.

"Finn?" Kurt asked them while he put his jacket.

"He is at Rachel, I told him we were going out" Carole answered while she lifted her hands to fix his father tie.

"All right, I'm going to wait downstairs" Kurt said while he walked out his room.

He walked down the stairs still hearing Carole and his father talking in his room.

"You looked so beautiful" His father said to Carole, he couldn't hear Carole's answer but his father's laughter filled his ears and Kurt smiled.

He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch; he put his hands on his tights and moved them back and forth. He wasn't going to admit that he was nervous but the idea of a dinner with Sebastian Smythe and his family was really disturbing and strange, but in spite of everything he was curious.

He put his head back on the couch and started thinking.

What kind of parents Sebastian had? He imagined a female version of Sebastian and shuddered at the thought, trying to erase it from his mind. Kurt just sat there thinking and for a second he missed the doorbell.

He turned his head to look at the door and got up from the couch.

"Coming" He said while he walked to the door.

He stopped in front of it fixing his jacket and sleeves before answering.

He took a big breath, grabbed the handle and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Sebastian played with his fingers against his leg, humming a song while he looked through the window. Tree, house, tree, house, dog, bicycle, this neighbourhood was really boring, he thought. Sebastian kept on tapping his fingers but now his feet accompanied them.<p>

He would be a lot better if he wasn't feeling a pair of eyes boring into his head.

"What?" He said to his father without looking at him.

"Nothing" He answered, the tapping continued and the eyes didn't go away.

"I'm not nervous" Sebastian suddenly said and turned to look at his father.

"Really? The tapping tells me other wise" His father said smiling; Sebastian stopped moving and frowned at him.

His father just smiled at him and patted his knee.

"It's all right" He just said and for some reason that made Sebastian feel better.

"Sir, we are here" A voice said from the front.

"Thanks, Jack" His father answered.

"Are you ready?" Christopher asked him while he opened the car's door.

Sebastian didn't say anything and just went out of the car, his father chuckled behind him, they walked together to the Hummel's residence and Sebastian just stood there.

He looked down and took the chance to fix his sleeves and tie.

"Everything is going to be fine, don't worry, Sebastian" His father repeated and put his hands on his shoulders.

He lifted his hand while his father's hands left his shoulders and rang the doorbell.

Silence, for a moment he thought of doing it again but a voice came from inside the house.

"Coming"

Kurt Hummel opened the door.

And the only word that could leave Sebastian's lips was:

"Hi"

"Hi" Kurt answered back, silence followed.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but a voice interrupted him

"Hi" His father decided to break the silence and presented himself.

"I'm Sebastian's father, Christopher" A hand passed at Sebastian right side and he watched as Kurt looked up at his father in surprise and took his hand.

"Kurt Hummel, a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Smythe" Kurt said smiling at his father.

"Please call me Christopher" Sebastian watched as Kurt's cheeks turned pink and Sebastian turned around to look at his father who just raised an eyebrow at him.

Very slowly he lifted his foot and stomped into his father's foot, he let go of Kurt's hand instantly.

"Are you ready?'" Sebastian asked.

Kurt turned around to look up the stairs before answering.

"Why don't you come in? I'll call my parents" Kurt moved to the side and let them come inside the house.

They entered and stood on the doorway.

"Please sit down, I'll go upstairs for a minute" Kurt said.

While Kurt disappeared upstairs, Sebastian and his father just stood there.

"You are really out of his league" Christopher said and Sebastian elbowed him on the ribs.

"Shut up" He said, Sebastian walked to the couch, sat down and closed his eyes, thinking that a couple of nights ago he had been in this same situation, in the same couch.

He felt someone sitting next to him.

"He is cute" He heard him said.

"I know" He opened his eyes and looked at his dad.

They sat in silence while they waited for the Hummel family to come down.

* * *

><p>"Hi" Kurt answered back and stood there just looking at Sebastian, he couldn't help but admired Sebastian's clothes, he seemed to know something about fashion at least.<p>

"Hi" A man said behind Sebastian, he looked like an older version of him, the only difference besides the age was the colour of his hair, it was a tone lighter than Sebastian's, his father couldn't come and he brought an older brother?

"I'm Sebastian's father, Christopher" The man said to him extending his hand, Kurt looked at him in surprise _his father? _and took the hand, shaking it.

"Kurt Hummel, a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Smythe" He said smiling.

"Please call me Christopher" The man said smiling and Kurt blushed, he had the same smile that Sebastian had, it was like looking a future version of him, but for some reason Christopher grimaced and let go of his hand.

"Are you ready?'" Sebastian asked him.

Kurt turned around and looked upstairs; it seemed that they didn't hear the doorbell.

"Why don't you come in? I'll call my parents" Kurt said while he moved to the side and let them in. The three of them stood awkwardly on the doorway.

"Please sit down, I'll go upstairs for a minute" He said to them signal them with his hand to the couch. He watched as they walked to the living room.

He walked upstairs and opened his bedroom's door, his father was fixing Carole's hair, looking at the brooch he had put there with longing and a sad smile.

"They are here" He said, Carole turned to look at him and smiled.

"Ohh we didn't hear the doorbell"

"It's all right, they are waiting downstairs" Kurt said to her.

"Ok" His father said while he looked at Carole's hair one last time, he lowered his hand and grabbed his wife's hand between his.

Kurt looked at them and smiled, together they walked downstairs.

The Smythes sat on the couch waiting for them, the moment they saw them they stood up, and Kurt just stood still for a second while his father crashed into his back.

"Are you all right, Kurt?" His father whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine" He just said.

"Come on" His father said behind him and Kurt's feet started working again.

"Hi, I'm Christopher Smythe" Sebastian's father said smiling at them.

"I'm Burt and this is my wife, Carole" His father said to them.

"Sebastian, how is the arm, honey?" Carole asked him with concern, she walked to him and lifted his arm without asking, lifting his sleeve to look at the bandage.

"That's a really good job" She said.

"My father amazing skills" Carole giggled at Sebastian's expression.

"It's all right, Miss Hummel" Sebastian answered with a kind smile on his face that surprised Kurt.

"Please, call me Carole"

"Thank you for helping my son" Christopher said to her.

"Oh it was nothing, I'm just glad I could help" Carole answered while she passed a hand through her hair, blushing lightly at Christopher's smile. Kurt looked at her with a raised eyebrow, the Smythe's charm it seemed to pass through generations.

His father frowned at the display and put his arm around his wife's waist a little tighter while Christopher turned his head to look at him

"And thanks to you for being there for my son" Christopher said to him.

"It was nothing" Kurt just said to him, putting his hands behind him

"It was more than nothing, Kurt, thank you again" Kurt smiled at him, he could hear the sincerity in his voice, for some reason he was glad Sebastian had someone who supported him like that.

"I hope some day my son learned to keep it in his pants so we don't have to go through this again" Kurt eyes widen and lifted his hand to stop himself from laughing.

"Dad!" Sebastian screamed at his father.

But Christopher just smiled.

It was going to be an interesting night, Kurt thought.


	15. Chapter 15 Travelling and Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 15: Travelling and Dinner.

He could feel his cheeks heat up at his father's words, he looked at Kurt who was clearly trying to contain his laughter and frowned, this was not the best way to start the night and his father's words will not help him to impress Kurt or his family, he passed a hand through his hair and pursed his lips, very slowly he lifted his foot and put it down, his father let go a tiny scream, grabbing his leg.

"Sorry, I tripped" Sebastian said in a mocking tone, his father turned around and looked at him with a tiny pout on his lips, he was really a child, Sebastian thought.

The moment he saw his son's eyes, he stood up straight, fixed his lapels and looked at the Hummel's family with a big smile on his face.

Sebastian was reaching his boiling point.

"Are you all ready?" He said clapping his hands together; the Hummel family could only nod, not understanding what had happened.

"I'll get my keys" Burt said while he lowered his arm from his wife's waist, trying to remember where he had left them, he opened his mouth to ask her but the moment his lips parted; she smiled at him and answered before he could ask.

"They are on the bowl by the door, honey" Carole said.

"It's like you can read my mind" Burt said giving her a little kiss.

"That's not necessary" Christopher said.

"What?" Burt asked.

"That's not necessary" Christopher repeated slowly, not explaining anything.

"Dad, he is not a mind reader" Sebastian said to his father.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel but my father sometimes believe that he can communicate with people without explaining things, we came with our driver, he is waiting outside" Sebastian said to Burt.

"Driver?" Burt asked confused.

"Yes, driver" Christopher repeated slowly again

"No, thank you, we prefer to take our car" Burt said to Christopher with his arms crossed, clearly not liking his attitude.

"Come on, dad" Kurt said to his father, he put his hand on his father's arm and smiled at him, the effect was instantaneous, Burt uncrossed his arms and turned to look at Kurt with a tiny smile on his face.

"We can party hard, get drunk and we will have someone to drive us home" Kurt said.

"Party hard?" Burt said with an amused tone in his voice.

"Well, in your case eating healthy food and water, I'll get drunk for you"

He felt a hand grabbing his and looked down at Carole who was smiling at him.

"Let's go" She said tugging his hand.

Burt just followed her.

Kurt watched them go with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry" He heard Sebastian said to his right.

"For what?" Kurt said looking at Sebastian.

"My father"

"I like him" Kurt said.

"He is not good with… people" Sebastian just said to him while he watched as his father exchanged a few words with Burt and Carole.

"So.. he is an older version of you, is he a pervert too then?" Kurt asked him and he couldn't help but chuckled at Kurt's words.

"No, he is not, he just like to get into people personal's spaces that's all" Sebastian said.

"Kids, come on" Christopher said clapping his hands together again, Sebastian and Kurt smiled at each other and walked to the door.

The moment they stepped outside, Kurt took out the keys from his pocket, closing the door. He turned around and let out a tiny scream, Sebastian's father was right behind him, looking at him with a creepy smile, Sebastian wasn't kidding when he said that he liked to get into people's personal spaces.

He put his hands on his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Sebastian wanted to say something really important to you" He let go of his shoulders and walked to his parents who were waiting by the car.

Kurt just watched him go with a confused expression on his face and turned to look at Sebastian.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked him.

Kurt just looked at him, waiting.

"Well?" He asked, Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his display.

"Well what?" Sebastian asked him.

"Your father said you had something to say to me"

"You almost looked like a boy with those clothes?" Kurt just looked at Sebastian saying nothing; he rolled his eyes at him and walked to the car.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian said behind him, Kurt stopped and let the handle of the car go; he took a big breath and turned around to look at Sebastian.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt" Sebastian said to him.

"Oh" It's all Kurt could say because he knew he meant it.

"You looked hot with those clothes, your ass looked fantastic" Sebastian said.

"You are a perverted"

"But I'm your perverted, right?" Kurt blushed at Sebastian's words and didn't know how to respond.

"I want to talk to you about something, after dinner, all right?" Sebastian said with a tiny smile.

"Sure" Kurt answered trying to leave the curiosity out of his voice.

Sebastian opened the car's door and signalled him with his hand to enter.

Kurt thanked him, entered the car and sat down, a moment later Sebastian did the same. Sitting next to him, Kurt tried to ignore the pressure of Sebastian's leg against his and concentrated on the car, it was beautiful. Kurt passed his hand through the black leather that covered the car.

"Do you want me to leave you and the car alone?" Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"If you don't mind" Kurt answered smiling still passing his hand through the leather.

Kurt raised his head to look across the seat at his father, Carole and Sebastian's father, his eyes widen. The three of them looked really cramped.

His father was looking at Christopher with an incredulous looked on his face, while Christopher just had an arm around his father's shoulders, holding him tight.

"Mr. Smythe, you can sit with us" Kurt said trying to move to the side, but Sebastian wasn't moving.

"It's all right, I'm comfortable" But his father wasn't Kurt thought.

"Are we all ready?" Christopher said and looked at everybody waiting for them to nod.

"All right, let's go, Jack!" He said extending his arm, the car started moving.

Sebastian looked at Kurt, feeling eyes on him; Kurt turned to look at him and smiled, a real smile.

And Sebastian decided that he wanted to see that smile all the time, he will not ruin it.

"_I love you" The boy said to him with a blush on his cheeks, the buttons of his shirt were undone and Sebastian could see a little of the boy's skin, he was breathing hard. He had his hands together and was slowly starting to play a thumb war, a nervous habit that he had gained since he was a kid. _

_The boy started to lose his smile, until it became a frown. His thumbs started to move faster. _

"_Sebastian?" He asked him, but he just stayed quiet ignoring the boy's presence, he looked down at his feet and moved his toes, he had a little hole on his sock. He grabbed his shoes and put them on, he stood up and looked at himself on the mirror, his hair was a mess, he lifted his hands trying to fix it, ignoring the boy's reflexion on the mirror. _

"_Sebastian, did you hear me?" The boy asked again. _

_He closed his eyes in frustration; he let his hair alone and started fixing his clothes. _

"_Yes, I heard you" He answered without turning around. _

"_And?" The boy asked with a hopeful tone on his voice. _

"_And what?" Sebastian just said, he fixed the buttons of his white's shirt and lifted his sleeves. _

"_Don't you have something to say to me?" The boy asked him, Sebastian turned around and looked at him; there was the look, the look that Sebastian hated. The look that his father gave his mother not matter how many times she destroyed it. Sebastian didn't realize how similar he was to his mother sometimes. _

"_No" Sebastian said._

"_No?" The boy repeated while he stopped moving his thumbs and started to close his shirt covering his skin from Sebastian's view. _

"_What part of no don't you understand?" Sebastian said with a harsh tone. _

"_I thought…." He started but Sebastian didn't let him talk. _

"_You thought what?, that because we fucked I would love you" Sebastian said to him in a mocking voice, Why didn't he face her? Why?. _

_The boy just looked at him with his big eyes and said nothing; Sebastian smirked and turned around, leaving the room and the boy behind. _

"Are you all right?" A voice asked him.

"What?" He asked a little disoriented.

"Are you all right?" The voice repeated, Sebastian turned to look at Kurt, he looked at his beautiful eyes and the little frown that covered his face. And Sebastian hoped he wasn't the one to put that crushed looked on his face.

"I'm all right" He answered with a smile on his face, he lowered his hand and patted Kurt's knee in a friendly gesture, Kurt jumped lightly at the touch but he smiled at him and squeezed his hand for a second, like knowing that Sebastian needed it.

Sebastian squeezed back and held his hand between his, he lifted his head and looked at his father who was talking with Carole and Burt, he had his hand against his mouth and was laughing at something Carole's said.

Some part of him knew his father was right, that his parent's relationship had twisted in some way his view on love, but this time instead of let it ruined him, Sebastian will fight it and the next time his mother showed her face on their house, he will fight for his father too.

Feeling eyes on him, Christopher turned his head and looked at him, Sebastian smiled at him and Christopher turned his head to the side probably trying to guess what he was thinking, he gave him a small smile and turned back to Burt and Carole.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Kurt asked him again.

"Why? Are you worried about me?" Sebastian asked him in a teasing tone, Kurt tried to take his hand out of Sebastian's hold, but he didn't let him.

"Of course not, I was just being nice" Kurt said to him.

"Then thank you for being nice to me" Sebastian said to him while he watched as Kurt's eyes widen and a little blush started to adorned his cheeks.

Sebastian looked down and took a better look at Kurt's outfit; he looked at Kurt's brooch and smiled.

"Nice brooch" Sebastian said and lifted his hand to pass his finger across the meerkat's face.

"Thank you, I thought it was appropriated" Kurt said with a smug smile.

"Now you will have a reminder of me everyday"

"I bought it before I even meet you, that your face is so similar to a meerkat it's just an unfortunate coincidence"

Sebastian just smiled at Kurt's response, he knew he shouldn't ask but his curiosity won.

"Are you all right?" He finally asked, he watched as Kurt turned around to look at his parents, but they were to busy talking between themselves to hear them.

"I'm okay" Sebastian didn't believe him and his expression must showed it because Kurt smiled at him.

"We meet at the Lima Bean"

"What?"

"I wanted to make it very clearly that we are not going to get back together"

"And do you think he understand it?"

"Probably not, I'm waiting for a serenade or something as moronic as that" Sebastian laughed.

"Nick and Jeff said something like that"

"I'm not surprise, Blaine is predictable and the warblers are…"

"Sucking his cock?"

"Sebastian! Do you need to be so disgusting?"

"What? I'm being sincere" Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

"Fine, then what happened?"

"I confronted him and I through a beverage on his head"

"I would have pay to see that"

Kurt laughed and Sebastian looked down at their joined hands, Kurt's sleeve had lifted a little and Sebastian looked at Kurt's wrist but the colour was wrong, a hand lowered the sleeve before he could see more.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt and frowned, but Kurt just moved his head to the side.

"We will talk later" He said and removed his hand from Sebastian's putting it back on his lap.

"Yes we will" Sebastian said in a severe tone, he wanted to ask more but he held himself this was no the place to ask.

Sebastian looked at the Hummel's and his father, they were too busy talking between themselves, fortunately Kurt and him had been talking in whispers. He didn't think Mr. Hummel knew about Kurt's injury.

He kept on looking at them and smiled, he was surprised that they were getting along just fine, he had been worried about his father, he was a little awkward with…. everything. When he was in lawyer mode he was great, really professional but the way he behaved when he had to attend a social gathering was another story.

"So where are we going?" He heard Carole asked his father.

"It's my favourite restaurant "Esperanza", it's a special place for us" Christopher answered her smiling.

"My father takes me there every year for my birthday" Sebastian told them with a cheerful tone.

"What about your wife?" Carole asked.

"We are divorced, she must be in Europe right now" Sebastian eyes widen at his father's response, why was he lying?, he looked at his father's hand and realized that he wasn't wearing his weeding ring. He looked at his father looking for answers but he wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Carole, answering a new question she had asked him. It seemed this was a night of revelations.

"We are here, Mr. Smythe" Jack said from the front.

"Thank you, Jack" Christopher said while the door opened from the outside, a man in a black suit was holding the door for them.

The five of them got out of the car and they stood there looking at the place that was before them.

"It's beautiful" Kurt said out loud, even if he didn't mean it, Sebastian looked at Kurt's happy expression and mentally thanked his father for the place he choose.

"I'm glad you like it" Sebastian said and Kurt smiled at him.

"Let's go inside" Christopher said.

* * *

><p>Mark looked at the computer with boredom, he put his hands on his cheeks and grimaced, putting fakes smiles all the time was not good for his complexion. He heard the door opened and he sat straight, fixing his lapels and sleeves, fake smile on.<p>

"Good evening" He said.

"Good evening, we have a reservation"

"Of course Mr. Smythe, but you are a month earlier" Mark said, he remembered the Smythes, they always came on the same day, on the same month every year, this is the first that they changed their schedule.

"Well, it is a special occasion" Mr. Smythe answered, Mark took the opportunity to look at the people that was behind him, Sebastian was hot like always, too bad he was an idiot, a man who looked really uncomfortable on his suit, a woman who didn't seem to stop smiling and….

…an angel. May be this night was not a waste after all.

"This way please, I will be your waiter tonight" Mark said, this time he gave them a real smile but he couldn't stop looking at the boy that was in front of him.

"I'll call someone to take care of the front; this was a special occasion after all Mr. Smythe. I want you to have the best service"

"That's very thoughtful of you"

"I do my best" Mark said while he guided them to the table, he moved one of the chairs of the table and looked at the woman, the woman smiled and took her seat. After everyone was sitting down, Mark winked at the boy and smiled at him.

"I'll bring you the menus" He said turning around.

* * *

><p>"Did he wink at me?" Kurt whispered to Sebastian.<p>

"Yes"

"Why?" Kurt asked clearly confused.

"Because he doesn't want to receive a tip?" Sebastian answered him, Kurt just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't see it do you?" Sebastian asked him.

"See what?"

"That you are hot" Sebastian just answered like it was the most natural thing in the world, Kurt blushed.

"Boys" A voice said and they turned their heads, their parents were looking at them, Carole was smiling, his father was smirking and Burt was looking at him with a strange expression on his face, he wondered what he was thinking.

"Sebastian, you don't own a cone of silence, son"

"Well, consider it for a Christmas present, then" Sebastian just answered not really caring that they had heard their conversation; Kurt was another matter for the way he was blushing.

"Here are the menus" Mark said distributing them, he stopped by Kurt's side and smiled at him, leaving the menu very slowly in front of him, Sebastian glared at him and grabbed the menu before it could touch the table, he put his arm around Kurt's chair and opened the menu with one hand.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Sebastian asked Kurt, looking at him with a "loving" smile; Kurt just rolled his eyes at him.

"I'll be back in a minute to take your orders" Mark said looking at the arm that was around Kurt in disdain.

Sebastian watched him with a frowned on his face.

"Are you done marking your territory? May be you can pee around me" Kurt said frowning, grabbing the napkin that was on the table, putting it on his lap.

"I just want to help you, he was bothering you"

"No, he wasn't, may be I like the attention" Kurt said, not looking at Sebastian.

"Fine"

"Fine" Kurt repeated.

In the other side of the table, the adults were just looking at them.

"They keep forgetting that we are here, right?" Burt asked his wife, Carole just smiled at him and pat his hand.

"It's like watching a tennis match" Christopher said chuckling; he lifted his hand and grabbed a piece of bread, putting it in his mouth.

"Why don't we order?" Carole said, everybody grabbed the menus and looked inside, Burt's eyes widen at the prices.

"Remember that this dinner is on me, don't hesitate to ask for anything you want, I mean it" Christopher said to them, clearly seeing their hesitation.

The waiter returned and took their orders, this time he tried to avoid looking at Kurt or Sebastian, and concentrated on the adults, after he was finished he left without comments.

Kurt and Sebastian stayed quiet for the rest of the dinner, Sebastian kept on glancing at him, trying to make a small conversation but he only receive shorts answers while his father and the Hummel's seemed to be having a great time from the laughs he could hear.

'Do you like it?'

'Yes'

'Do you want more?'

'No'

And that was all the conversation they had through the course of an hour, Sebastian lifted his napkin and cleaned his mouth, while he looked at Kurt playing with his food.

He stood up and offered his hand to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked him, just looking at his hand not understanding what Sebastian wanted.

"I want to show you a place, please" Kurt kept on looking at him, for a moment he hesitated but he ended up lifting his hand and let Sebastian took him.

"Are we invisible or something?" Burt wondered out loud.

"So what do you want for dessert?" Christopher just said not bothering with Burt's question.

"Where is your son taking my son, Mr. Smythe?"

"It's Christopher, Burt, I think I want chocolate ice cream" Christopher said but a hand took the menu out of his hands, Christopher just looked at Burt in surprise.

"Could you answer my question, please?" Burt asked trying to be polite but he was losing his patience.

"Ohh there is a great garden outside, it's beautiful, I'm sure that they are there" Christopher answered taking the menu back from Burt's hands.

"I think I want it with almonds" Christopher continued, while Burt turned to look at his wife, asking silently for help. Carole just lifted his arm and patted his hand with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"That you are hot" Sebastian said to him, looking at him straight in the eyes with a serious expression on his face, Kurt could feel his cheeks heat up at Sebastian's words.<p>

"Boys" He heard his father, for a moment he had forgotten that they weren't alone on the table. He turned his head to look at them, Carole and Christopher seemed amused by the situation but his father had an expression he could not decipher.

"Sebastian, you don't own a cone of silence, son" Christopher said to Sebastian.

"Well, consider it for a Christmas present, then" Sebastian just answered and Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at Sebastian's attitude while Kurt blushed every time someone made him a compliment.

"Here are the menus" The waiter reappeared, giving them the menus, he stopped by his side and smiled at him, leaving the menu very slowly in front of him, before Kurt could grab it, a hand appeared before him and took it, he could feel Sebastian's warm arm on the top of his back, opening the menu with one hand.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Sebastian asked Kurt, looking at him with a warm expression, so real that for a moment Kurt doubt it was fake, he rolled his eyes at his display and didn't say anything, he wasn't going to play his game.

"I'll be back in a minute to take your orders" The waiter said to them but Kurt didn't pay him any attention.

He was watching Sebastian's reaction.

"Are you done marking your territory? May be you can pee around me" Kurt said frowning, grabbing the napkin that was on the table, putting it on his lap.

"I just want to help you, he was bothering you"

"No, he wasn't, may be I like the attention" Kurt said, knowing it wasn't true but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Fine" Sebastian said.

"Fine" Kurt repeated he didn't like to be treated like a damsel in distress; he could take care of himself.

For the rest of the dinner, Kurt poked his food and stared at his plate, his parents seemed to be having a good time, he was glad, and they deserved a fun night.

Sebastian tried to talk with him but he didn't want to, he want to put his thoughts in order.

And when he started he realized that Blaine wasn't in them, for some reason that didn't surprise him, every time it seemed to get easier to stop thinking about Blaine, about what he did and Jeremiah.

He took a look at his wrist and he knew that Sebastian will ask and he wanted to tell him, he wanted to tell him everything. The time passed and his thoughts kept on coming back to one person.

Sebastian.

He heard a chair being pushed back and looked up at Sebastian who was standing at his side, offering his hand.

His head hesitated for a second, but his heart told him otherwise and Kurt decided to hear it.

He took Sebastian's hand.


	16. Chapter 16 Garden and Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 16: Garden and Revelations.

_He watched the road while he moved his feet back and forth, the seat belt was too tie but his father had said he couldn't take it off, he looked down at it in disdain and poked it with his finger. Teddy slipped from his arms and fell to the floor; he tried to reach it with his tiny arms but the belt didn't let him, after a few minutes of trying he gave up and put his back against the seat, crossing his arms with a frown on his face. _

_He took a peek at his father but he was too focused on the road to pay attention at what he was doing, he looked at the back seat and frowned, it was full of boxes. His father hadn't explained what they were for; he just put him on the front seat and secured his seat belt. _

_He turned around and looked at his father. _

"_Daddy" He said. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Teddy fell to the floor" _

"_We will pick it up when we arrive" His father said without taking his eyes from the road._

"_But he will get dirty" _

"_You gave him chocolate yesterday; I think he is already dirty" _

"_He was hungry" _

"_I'm sure he was"_

_He turned his head again and looked down at teddy, his mouth was all dirty._

"_Daddy" He asked again._

"_Yes" _

"_Where are we going?" _

"_Nowhere" His father answered, not looking at him. _

"_Are you mad at me?" He finally asked him while he kept on looking at teddy's dirty mouth. Suddenly the car slowed down until it finally stopped. _

_His father turned his head to look at him._

"_I'm not mad at you, Sebastian" His father answered him, Sebastian looked at him while his father put his hand under the seat and grabbed his teddy bear, leaving it on Sebastian's hands. _

_Sebastian grabbed the bear between his hands and clutched it against his chest. _

"_Your mother and I had a fight that's all, it's not your fault" Sebastian looked at the back seat and frowned. _

"_Are you leaving?" _

"_Never, son" _

"_What are the boxes for?" Christopher looked back at the boxes and answered._

"_Nothing, I just thought they needed some… air" _

"_But your clothes are inside, daddy"_

"_They needed some air, too"_

"_Ok" Sebastian just said that explanation was enough for him._

"_Ok" Christopher repeated and started the car, they kept on going for a few more minutes until a light appeared on the right side of the road, he squeezed his eyes and tried to read the sign, after a few seconds, he made it._

_Esperanza, restaurant and something else he could not distinguish. _

"_Are you hungry, kid?" Christopher asked him. _

"_Yeah! Teddy is hungry, too" Sebastian said to him, lifting his teddy bear. _

"_Table for three, then" _

He tugged at Kurt's hand and navigated through the tables slowly, he had made the same path since he was a child but this was the first that he shared it with someone besides his father.

He looked ahead, not paying attention to the people who were talking and eating around them, if someone gave them a dirty look, he ignored it, the only thing he cared about, the only thing he could feel was Kurt's hand between his. He didn't speak; he jus kept his mouth shut and concentrated on what he wanted to say.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked him, but he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear him until Kurt stopped walking.

He tugged at Kurt's hand but nothing happened, Sebastian turned around to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" Kurt repeated.

"Somewhere special" Sebastian responded, tugging at Kurt's hand again, Kurt tugged back at his respond and stood still.

"Excuse me!" A waiter said passing at Kurt's side, pushing him lightly but enough to make him lost his balance; Kurt fell forward and grabbed the only thing he could hold him and that was Sebastian. Sebastian let Kurt's hand go and grabbed him around the waist.

"Be careful!" Sebastian screamed at the waiter that ignored them while he passed through the kitchen's doors.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked him while he looked down at Kurt's head and held him a little tighter.

"Yeah" Kurt answered lifting his head to look at him, his hands where trapped between his and Sebastian chest. He couldn't help but blush at their position.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked for a third time.

"Somewhere special" Sebastian answered again smiling at him; Kurt smiled at him and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch"

"Don't exaggerate, I barely touched you"

"Come on" Sebastian said offering his hand again, this time Kurt didn't hesitate, he just took it. Kurt stood by Sebastian's side and walked with him to the special place.

Sebastian guided him through two more turns and stopped before two big doors covered by the most beautiful curtains that Kurt had ever seen, he just looked at them in awed.

"Come one" Sebastian said tugging his hand again, he moved the curtain to the side and opened the door; he bowed and signalled with his hand at the opened door. Kurt giggled at his display and followed the path of Sebastian's hand.

Kurt stood frozen at the sight that was in front if him, it was beautiful. The garden was all illuminated, clearly prepared for the night, but that didn't make it any less colourful, the light was put to accentuate the colours of every flower. White and red roses, for a moment he felt like Alice in wonderland.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked him, Kurt took a moment to answer.

"It's perfect" He said, turning around.

"I'm glad" Sebastian said.

Kurt wanted to turn around and looked at the flowers again, but he decided against it and concentrated on Sebastian, he seemed nervous, Kurt smiled at him trying to ease his nervousness.

"What did you want to tell me?" Kurt asked him.

And everything he had been preparing and thinking for the last hour vanished, Sebastian was left without words. Kurt was looking at him with an expectative expression and suddenly Sebastian had nothing to say to him. He closed his eyes and took a big breath.

"Sebastian?" He heard his name being called; he took a moment to compose himself and opened his eyes.

He took a step forward and entered his personal space, Kurt took a big breath but he didn't move. Sebastian looked down at him and lifted his hands, grabbing Kurt's face between them. He passed his thumbs through Kurt's cheeks slowly and smiled at him.

"Why?" Kurt asked him.

"Because you are amazing, Kurt Hummel" And Sebastian moved forward, he hesitated for a second giving him time to move away but he didn't, so he took the last step and put his lips against Kurt. He kept on moving them slowly and for a second he thought that he wasn't going to respond, but then Kurt's lips started moving against his.

He felt a pair of hands circling his waist, holding him tight while Sebastian moved Kurt's head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. They stayed liked that for a few minutes and Kurt was the first one to pull away but he didn't remove his hands from Sebastian's waist. They just stood there looking at each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"I like you" He just said.

"What?"

"This thing of asking what I say to you it's getting really repetitive"

"Sorry" Kurt said with his eyes wide opened and stayed quiet.

"You still have feelings for him?" Sebastian asked him, Kurt considered the question before answering.

"No" Kurt said.

"You don't like me then?"

"Let me ask you a question first, have you ever been in a relationship?"

"No" Sebastian said without doubt, Kurt took a step back from Sebastian.

"Then what do you want from me, Sebastian?" Sebastian step forward and grabbed Kurt's hand between his.

"I want to be with you, I want to take you on a date and give you a goodnight kiss" Sebastian answered him and Kurt just looked at him with incredulous expression.

"You remember how we meet, right?"

"I'm just asking you to give me a chance, that's all. You don't have to answer me now" Sebastian said to him.

Kurt looked at him, trying to decipher something from his expression but there was nothing there, he didn't know what Sebastian was thinking and that worried him.

Kurt finally lifted his arms and put them around Sebastian's head, kissing him again, this time without hesitation. Sebastian put his arms around Kurt's waist and molded his body against his; he moved his lips and deepen the kiss again. Kurt pressed his hands against the back of Sebastian's head, holding him tight but his wrist complained against the movement and he couldn't help but let a little moan of pain escaped.

Sebastian stopped kissing him and looked at him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing" Kurt answered lowering his head, not removing his arms from Sebastian's neck. Sebastian let go of his waist and lifted his arm, grabbing Kurt's hands between his. He looked down at them and lifted his sleeve where he had seen the bruise, he passed his finger slowly against the wound and heard Kurt complained again.

"Nothing, right? Talk" Sebastian demanded not letting Kurt's hand go.

"Fine, but you have to promise me something" Kurt said lifting his finger.

"No"

"What do you mean no?" Kurt said trying to remove his hand from Sebastian's gasp.

"I mean no, because you are going to say to me something stupid, like do nothing"

"Fine! It was Jeremiah" Kurt finally said to him.

"Who?" Sebastian asked confused.

"The one with the nest hair" Sebastian confusion was replace by anger.

"And the hobbit?"

"He wasn't there, I didn't think he knew what Jeremiah was planning to do" Sebastian looked at him with an incredulous expression on his face and Kurt couldn't help but feel sad at that, because the idea of Blaine being involve in something like that broke his heart a little.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked, caressing his hand to get his attention.

"He came to the school, he wanted me to forgive Blaine" Kurt said to Sebastian, not lifting his head, looking at the motion of Sebastian's hand against his.

"I tried to get out of the room but he stood in the way and grabbed my wrist, I bruised easily" Kurt just said trying to ease Sebastian's worry but that only seemed to make him angrier.

"And?" Sebastian asked, his face didn't show anything.

"I kicked him between the legs" That brought a tiny smile to Sebastian's lips.

"Good job, gayface" Sebastian said and Kurt used his other arm to hit him lightly on the arm.

"Then a teacher came and he left, that's all" Kurt said to him, like it didn't mean anything.

"You school have zero security" Kurt just frowned at him while Sebastian continued caressing his hands.

"You won't do anything" Kurt said.

"It's that a question?"

"No, it's an order" Sebastian smiled at him and put his hands around Kurt's waist.

"So bossy! I like it" Kurt smiled at him.

"What now?" Kurt asked him.

"Now we make out again"

"That's no what I mean, Sebastian"

"I know, you said you will give me a chance, right?" Kurt nodded.

"Then we will take things slowly, we will go on a date" Kurt looked at him under his eyelashes, pleased with his answer.

"All right, where are you taking me?"

"No, that will ruin the surprise" Sebastian answered poking at Kurt's nose with his finger, not really knowing where he was taking him but trying not to show it.

Kurt batted his hand away and chuckled at his display.

"Now we can make out?" Sebastian asked him with a pouted on his face, Kurt lifted his arms and put them around Sebastian's neck, bringing his face closer to him, he pressed his lips against his and put his tongue against Sebastian's lips asking for permission. Sebastian opened his mouth and let him entered, they both moaned.

It felt so different from kissing Blaine, there was no hesitation, no shyness, just passion. And Kurt let himself go.

Sebastian stopped first, taking big breaths against his mouth, he could feel his breath against his lips, he put his head against his and tried to recover himself.

"We need to go back, they are probably wondering where we are" Kurt said, he didn't want to move, he wanted to stay there just a little longer but he knew they couldn't.

"There is a back door, we could escape?"

"I don't think my father will like that" Kurt said to him smiling.

"Spoilsport" Sebastian took a step back and grabbed Kurt's hand, going deeper into the garden.

"That's no the way" Kurt said not really resisting.

"I just want to show one last thing" Sebastian guided him through the garden and for a moment Kurt lost himself in its beauty, Sebastian stooped in front of a line of white roses. He lifted his hand and cut one, trying not to hurt himself with the spines.

"Here" Sebastian said, presenting it to Kurt.

"Cheesy" Kurt said looking down at the rose.

"You don't want it?" Sebastian said moving his hand back.

"Hey, that's mine!" Kurt grabbed it, bringing it to his nose, smelling the perfume.

"Thank you" He said putting a little kiss against Sebastian's lips.

He grabbed Sebastian's hand and they started walking back to dinner table.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel looked at the healthy plate that he had in front of him, when Kurt wasn't bothering him with this, Carole took his place and they were ruthless.<p>

"I will let you get an ice cream for dessert" Carole said to him, already knowing what his husband was thinking.

"Thanks" He said with little enthusiasm poking at his "food", he lifted his head and looked at the empty spots that were in front of him, he had tried two times to get up from the table but he had been stop by Carole and Christopher, he didn't like that kid or his intentions but he wasn't going to say anything in front of his father.

He let go of his fork and put his hand inside his jacket, taking out the phone.

"What are you doing?" Carole asked him.

"I'm calling Kurt and no, I'm not going to stop" Burt said in a serious tone and Carole didn't say anything.

He dialled the number and put the phone against his ear. The phone started ringing and suddenly the restaurant decided to put on some music, he thought it was a little strange that he was hearing lady gaga, one of the few names he had learned from his son over the years.

"Dad?" He heard his son calling him, he lifted his head and there they were standing in front of him, Kurt was moving his phone, indicating that he could hang up now.

"Where were you?" His father asked him in a stern's voice.

"Sebastian was showing me the garden, dad, it was so beautiful" Kurt responded ignoring his father's tone, Burt looked over his son and frowned. Red, slightly swollen lips and the rose were a little hard to miss. He looked at them while Sebastian moved Kurt's chair to the side so he could sit down; his son was looking up at Sebastian with a smile on his face. Burt's frown got bigger.

"I'm sorry, kids, but we were hungry so we order" Christopher said to them.

"You ordered something healthy, right dad?" Kurt asked his father.

"I took care of that, honey, don't worry" Carole said.

"Thank you, Carole" Burt kept on frowning.

"I'll ask the waiter for another menu" Burt said.

"Don't worry Mr. Hummel we can share" Sebastian said opening the menu between them; Kurt lowered his head to look at the menu while Sebastian did the same, giving him a little smile.

"Are you ready to order the rest of the plates?" The waiter asked.

"This one and this one with water, please" Sebastian said pointing with his finger at the menu.

The waiter nodded and took the menu from Sebastian's hand, walking away.

"It's so beautiful, Kurt" Carole said pointing her finger at the rose.

"It is full of them, Carole"

"You are not supposed to take that, son" Christopher said smiling at his son.

"Well it is for a special person, I'll take whatever punishment they can give me" Sebastian said looking at Kurt.

And Burt kept on frowning.

* * *

><p>111 reviews! Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 Conflicts and Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 17: Conflicts and apologies.

Finn walked to the living room and sat on the couch, he put the bowl that he had been holding on top of the table and started looking for the control remote. He patted the couch several time until he could find it, he lifted it in the air in a signal of victory that no one could see.

He pointed at the TV and let the movie start, he grabbed the bowl and put it on his lap while he lifted his feet and deposited them on top of the table, he look around already knowing that he was alone in the house but fearing that his mother came through that door in that moment.

He relaxed and grabbed a couple of popcorns, throwing them into his mouth. They were really good and he didn't burn the kitchen this time, Kurt would be proud.

He grabbed a popcorn and threw in the air, opening his mouth to catch it but it fell on his eye, Finn let go of the bowl and grabbed his face in pain, he heard as the bowl hit the floor and the popcorns rolled across it, with his hand still in his eye he got up and looked at the mess he had made. He rubbed his eye trying to make the pain go away but it wasn't working. He looked around with his good eye, trying to remember where his mother kept all the cleaning products.

But before he could do anything, the door opened and Kurt came into the house, he rushed upstairs and closed the door from his bedroom with a little more force than necessary, Finn winced. He looked at the opened door while Burt and Carole entered, Burt just stood there looking up the stairs while his mother entered the living room.

"Hi sweetheart, you came early from Rachel's house." His mother said to him smiling, that it didn't last much longer when she saw the mess on the floor.

"I didn't burn the kitchen" He said, his mother just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with your eye?" She asked, avoiding the popcorn that was on the floor, she tried to lift his hand from his eye but Finn didn't move.

"A popcorn hit me" Finn said.

"You were trying to catch it with your mouth again, right?" Finn didn't say anything but his guilty look was enough.

"Come one, let's clean your eye" Carole said with an exasperate tone in her noise.

"Then you will clean this mess" She said pointing at the floor and the carpet of popcorns that was there, they passed Burt's side who was still looking upstairs.

"There are clean sheets on the closet" Carole said while he walked to the kitchen, Finn turned to look at him in confusion.

"Carole..." Burt started.

"I don't want to hear it Burt" Carole said while she entered, Finn followed her with his mouth shut. Burt watched them go, took a big breath and started the way upstairs.

_"So you are going to eat rabbit food" Sebastian said at his side while he looked at the food on Kurt's plate._

_"It's not rabbit food, I just like to eat healthy, that's all" Kurt said while he put a piece of lettuce in his mouth, Sebastian just cut his juicy steak and started eating._

_"If you want to fill your veins with grease that's your problem, I want to have a healthy body and a great figure" Kurt just said smiling at him._

_"You already have a great figure" Sebastian whispered to him while Kurt blushed. _

_Burt frowned at the display; he felt something in his ear and turned his head lightly to the side._

_"Stop it" Carole whispered to him while she patted his arm, Burt just looked at her and tried to put a smile on his face that looked more liked a grimace than anything else. _

_"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" Christopher said while he picked up the napkin from his lap and put it on top of the table, Burt watched as he walk away and the moment he was out of range, in spite of Carole's warning, he turned to look at Sebastian._

_"So Sebastian" Kurt lifted his head to look at his father._

_"Yes, Mr. Hummel" Sebastian said with his most polite voice that Burt didn't buy for a second._

_"So this is the first time that something like that happened to you?" Burt asked, pointing at his arm._

_"Not really" Sebastian answered while he lowered his sleeve to cover the bandage._

_"Many old flames, then?" Burt asked in a serious tone._

_"Dad" Kurt screamed at him in a low voice._

_"It's just a question, son"_

_"It's all right, Kurt, I don't mind" Sebastian said while he patted Kurt's arm._

_"Yes, I have been in several relationships, Mr. Hummel"_

_"I don't think relationship is the right term" Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, not believing what his father was implying._

_"So, this is the part where you warn me to leave your son alone?" Sebastian said smirking._

_"I see you already had this speech before" Burt answered with the same teasing tone._

_"Yes, I have and no, I'm not leaving your son alone, Mr. Hummel" Sebastian just said, both of them forgetting that Carole and Kurt were still on the table._

_"Listen to me kid..." Burt started but before he could continue his son stopped him._

_"Dad!" His son screamed and Burt realized he had been screaming at him for the last minute._

_"What do you think you are doing?" Kurt asked him._

_"You are vulnerable, Kurt and this..." Burt said pointing his finger at Sebastian._

_"I'm vulnerable?" Kurt asked and Burt realized that he had chosen the wrong words._

_"That's not..." Burt started saying, trying to calm his son._

_"I'm not a damsel in distress that needs to be rescue, dad, I can't take care of myself" Kurt said slowly getting up from the table without realizing._

_"Kurt" Sebastian said putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt turned to look at him and realized that he wasn't sitting anymore; he looked around and watched at the other patrons who were looking at them, clearly trying to hear their conversation, his face turned red and he sat down quickly, Sebastian kept his hand on his shoulder while all Kurt could do was watching the floor in embarrassment. Kurt patted his lap and realized that his napkin had fallen to the floor, he lowered himself and grabbed it. __He put it on his lap and looked at Sebastian._

_"Thank you" He said to Sebastian, ignoring his father's calls._

_"Kurt" He heard him say; Kurt turned to look at him and didn't say anything but Burt could see the disappointment on his face. He heard a chair being move and lifted his head to look at Sebastian's father._

_"Did you order dessert?" He asked smiling while he sat down; he looked at his faces and frowned._

"_What happened?" He asked. _

"_Nothing, we just couldn't decide what to order for dessert" Carole said before one of them could open his mouth, Kurt was grateful for her obvious lie. _

"_All right, the cakes here are amazing!" Christopher said while he opened a menu, lifting it to show Carole what he was talking about, Carole smiled at him. _

"_Great! Everybody wants cake?" He asked signalling with his hand at the waiter, everybody nodded not really caring while Christopher ordered._

_After he was finished, they stayed quiet. Christopher moved his fingers across the table while he looked at them with a frown on his face. _

"_So…" He started. _

"_Sebastian tells me that you are a great singer" Christopher said turning his head to look at Kurt. _

"_And how do you know that?" He asked Sebastian while he turned to look at him. _

"_I heard some great stories from Nick and Jeff" Sebastian said, taking a sip of his drink. _

"_Well you can believe everything Niff say to you" _

"_If I did, I would believe in Aliens right now" Sebastian lowered his drink and held his head with his hand while he looked at Kurt with an amused expression on his face. _

"_May be some day you'll give me a private session" Kurt blushed at Sebastian's words. _

_Sebastian turned his head and looked lightly at Mr. Hummel, Burt frowned._

Burt walked up the stairs very slowly, with a very step he took he tried to think what he was going to say to his son but nothing came to his mind and for a moment he thought of leaving it for the next day, but his son's silence during the car's trip back home, convinced him otherwise.

He stood before his son's bedroom door and knocked, he waited for a few minutes with his hand lifted but he didn't answer.

He lowered his hand and started talking.

"Kurt, please son, let's talk" He said, hoping to get an answer.

"Come in" He heard from the inside, he took a big breath and opened the door.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him; he turned around to look at his son. He was sitting in front of the mirror applying some cream on his face, the night care routine never changed.

Burt patted his legs and looked around the room, a little uncomfortable with the silence. He walked to the bed and sat down while he lifted his head to look at his son. Kurt continued with his routine without paying any attention to him, sometimes he acted so much like his mother, silence was her better weapon while Burt screamed and walked around in circles, Katherine was collected and knew very well how to used words as weapons.

"I'm sorry, Kurt" He said to him hoping at least to get some respond from him, his son lowered his hands from his face and grabbed a towel that was at his right, he cleaned them with it while he lifted his eyes and looked at him through the mirror.

"You always say that people deserve second chances, I don't understand why I can't do the same with Sebastian?" Kurt said while he turned around on his chair to look at him. Burt thought his words careful before answering him.

"That boy is a player, son, and I don't want you to get hurt" Burt said pleading his son to understand what he wanted to say to him.

"I know that Sebastian has a very colourful past, but right now that doesn't mean anything to me" Burt opened his mouth to answer but his son lifted his hand to stop, he wasn't finish.

"It's not something I'm going to ignore but I'm not going to let that dictate my relationship with Sebastian or anyone else, dad"

Kurt lifted himself from the chair and sat down next to his father, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Blaine seemed the perfect boyfriend and he broke my heart" Kurt said to his father with a vulnerable tone in his voice and Burt just wanted to hug him.

"I'm sorry, son" Burt said while Kurt opened his arms and hugged his father. Burt put his hands around him and held him tight.

"But I want to say something first"

"Please, dad, don't ruin it" Kurt said.

"Just a few words, that's all"

"Okay" Kurt said putting his hands on his lap.

"I know exactly what kind of boy he is; I used to be like that when I was his age"

"You were a gay kid with an excellent voice?" Kurt said in a teasing voice.

"No, I was a player; I used to sleep around a lot"

Kurt just looked at him in disbelieve.

"Yes, it's true, but that was before your mother"

"So you are saying she put a leash on you?" Kurt asked making his dad a little uncomfortable.

"Something like that, she just showed me that I was being an asshole" Burt said with a sad smile on his face, Kurt patted his knee and smiled.

"May be I can do the same for Sebastian" Kurt said to him.

"May be" His father answered a little doubtful.

"You could say that with a little more conviction, dad"

"Why don't you invite the kid for dinner tomorrow?"

"His name is Sebastian, dad"

"For now he is the kid" His father just said.

"The next time I see him, I'll apologize for my behaviour" Burt said.

"Thank you" Kurt said to his father, Burt got up from the bed and opened the door turning around to look at his son.

"Goodnight, Kurt" He said walking out.

"Goodnight, dad" Kurt answered while Burt closed the door behind him, Kurt took a big breath and threw himself on the bed, he looked at his night table and lifted his arm to grab his cell phone. He passed his finger through the screen and put it on his ear.

"Hi" He said and smiled.


End file.
